Between Heaven and Hell
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: - Prequel to Nevermore. - In the beginning, there was war. It was all either one of them knew. But he saw things differently the day that he met her. Unfortunately, no one else could. - M for reasons later. -
1. The Fool

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, here it is again. Since watching Prime and writing "Nevermore", my brain has been nagging away at me to write this. I felt that I had more ideas in a Prime world that weren't in my previous fic involving these two, so I wanted to try a fic that led up to Nevermore. I also felt that I didn't display Jhiaxus' ferocity enough up unto his change. An AU fic since the events of War and Fall of Cybertron took place before Prime. There may be a mild change to when Jhiaxus wrote the journal entries, but just a bit since this is a take I wanted to write. There may also be connections to my fanfic "Gravity" as well, but just simple ones.

_"Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy."_

- William Shakespeare

_"In war, truth is the first casualty."_

- Aeschylus

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**The Fool**

In war, time had a way of slowing down.

Eros lost track of how long she'd been looking for her commander of her unit in the ruins of an oil bath house. Commander Peloton had failed to report back to her after he pursued Decepticons inside. The Blue Strike Unit consisted of a few warriors who had been chosen from the academy to follow Ultra Magnus' commands.

Her father.

Eros recalled the days of her sparklinghood when her father smiled. The Autobot High Council was probably a mere part to blame given the strain they placed on him, but she knew that it had a lot to do with the death of her mother at the hands of Decepticons. He never spoke of it and the only thing that seemed to keep him going was taking charge, keeping his mind away from what had happened.

The Autobot returned her attention to the task at hand, noticing several containers of Energon stored here. It was strange to see such a sight; perhaps there was a bot who had attempted to use this place as a safe-house of some kind, but it looked to have been abandoned. She really had no chance of taking them with her right now.

"Commander Peloton, do you read me?" she whispered, attempting to reach him through her com-link. "Commander, come in!"

Static was all that answered her, but when she wandered down a corridor, she found a trail of blue Energon streaked across the floors. She followed the path and it led her into a storage room where she watched turbo wolves gnawing away at something in the corner.

It was twitching.

Eros' hand transformed into a gun. Her features contorted in fury. "Get off of him, you ugly fraggers!" she spat.

One of the wolves lifted its head and snarled at her. She took aim and shot it in the head, sending its CPU shattering to pieces. Two more wolves attempted to leap at her, but she took aim and ended their existence in the same manner. Once they were disposed of, Eros bent down to the tattered, laser-riddled body of her unit commander.

His maroon-colored body was broken by lasers, turbo wolf bites and he was missing his left leg, which ended in a shredded stump that exposed his internal components. He seemed delirious from the pain, his optics occasionally flickering in and out.

"W-What are you doing here...soldier?" Peloton groaned, his vocals spitting static.

"I'm here to save your aft, that's what!" Eros snapped, reaching down to take his arm, placing it over her shoulders.

Peloton uttered a weak chuckle in response.

Eros carried her wounded commander on her shoulder and slowly made her way back toward the exit. "This is First Officer Eros of Blue Strike requesting backup!" she said, into her com-link. "Backup. I repeat, backup." She growled in frustration. "I could use some help here!"

Finally, Ananke's voice filled her com. _"I have a lock on your signal! I'm on my way!"_

"Thank Primus!" Eros sighed, "Hurry up and bring medical with you."

Peloton mumbled and shook his head. "That...won't be necessary."

Eros frowned at him. "What?"

"I don't think I can make it..."

"Don't talk like that! You will!"

As the two continued forward into the main entryway, there was a low groaning sound, like the buckling of metal. Peloton's optics widened and he looked at Eros with unease on his features. She caught the gaze and stopped, scanning the area around them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's him. He's found us."

"Who?"

"Jhiaxus."

Eros had only ever heard of the Decepticon, but never met him in person. The stories that centered around him were terrifying at best, but she also felt that most tall tales could be greatly exaggerated. She was never one to fear anything based on mere stories, but there was a slight quiver of uncertainty within her that she couldn't help. That was mainly because of her concern for her commander than anything else. Eros had been trained to be fearless in the face of battle.

The sound of metal groaning grew louder and the pair looked up, only to see a massive form move swiftly from the metal beams above. It looked like the turbo wolves, but far more monstrous in appearance; with jagged, segmented edges, a black and gray body and fiery optics, it grasped the banisters with its claws and leaned down, roaring at the two Autobots.

Eros cringed back somewhat before her hand transformed into a gun and she aimed it at the creature.

The beast jumped from the banisters and landed onto the floor, looming over the Autobots, regarding them with those red optics, flames dancing within them. Sick, rattling growls emerged from its vocals as its optics turned to the wounded Autobot Eros held up. Peloton shuddered and Eros felt it. She glanced from him to the beast - including the Decepticon insignia on its chest - before regarding him furiously.

"No! You're not going to take him!" she shouted, "You'll have to go through me!"

The creature regarded her for a long time, doing nothing. It was a tense standoff between the Autobots and this monstrous thing. Eros continued staring at him, raising her gun, but an attack never came. Instead, the beast roared at her and transformed, folding into the robotic form of Jhiaxus.

He was tall, highly decorated, wearing a cloak around his broad shoulders. He had facial features that bore an eerie resemblance to the ancient artworks of Unicron's visage. He was intimidating to an extent, but Eros wasn't afraid. She couldn't afford fear on her salary.

Jhiaxus hadn't done a thing since transforming. All he did was stare at her, his optic brows slowly wrinkling, as if he couldn't fathom the depths of her insanity. But Eros hadn't done a thing either. She merely stared back, waiting for him to do something.

Why the slag were they both waiting?

She could have shot him there, but it didn't happen. She couldn't fire. Her mind wanted to do it. There was no reason at all not to, but she...just didn't. It was as much of a surprise to her that he hadn't attacked yet. He seemed to simply...watch. His features were almost unreadable save for the mild scrutiny in his gaze.

It was only the sound of Autobots in the distance that made him glance upwards, beyond the two. He caught Eros' gaze, gave her an unnamed expression that sent a shiver up her back before transforming into his beast mode and rushing in the opposite direction. There hadn't been fear in his gaze; no, not of the Autobots from Eros' team. Not from the sight of the weapon she had leveled at his spark. But there had been a change in the air from the Decepticon warlord.

"Eros!" It was Ananke, the Sharpshooter of Eros' unit. She was a white Autobot with blue glow lining in her body. She was moving to her side, gathering Peloton while the others followed to help. "Commander, we're going to get you some help! Hold on!"

Eros had barely heard her. She was watching the direction that Jhiaxus had gone, perplexed by the sight of him.

She was an intelligent bot. She had been educated to the finest degree that her father could get. She observed things and was capable of reaching logical conclusions, but this was something that had baffled her. Something entirely new that she couldn't fathom.

"Eros!" Ananke took her hand. "We need to go, now!"

Eros snapped out of her daze and followed her unit out of the building.

O

Most of the Autobots had chosen to use Iacon as their base of operations. They had been able to withstand Decepticon forces for a long time, but the remaining Council believed that the destruction of the walls was imminent. It would only hold for so long. Eros believed this to be fact as well, but she was willing to stand strong for her people.

Peloton was rushed into the medical ward within the makeshift fortress. Eros and her unit followed the doctors and eventually, she stopped, spotting Ultra Magnus standing down the corridors, speaking to a golden mech. It was Pontus, a mech who had once been Council Member to public affairs before the war began. He was now reduced to giving commands to smaller units and - fortunately - hers wasn't one of them. He was a very shady fellow who her father claimed desired to be named a Prime.

Hah. Pontus Prime. While it DID flow rather well, Eros would sooner die before she called him that.

"Eros!" Ultra Magnus called to her and it snapped her from her haze. He approached and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're back. I've received word on what happened to Peloton. Our medics are going to do the best that they can."

Eros nodded her head. "Yes. I understand, sir."

Ultra Magnus guided her to follow him down the corridors. "Come. We need to talk."

Eros followed him and he led her into an empty mess hall that had once been a library. Ultra Magnus turned to face her and his features - normally so stoic and hard - softened an infinitesimal amount. "I understand you are still refusing to speak to me."

Eros exhaled. "I don't want to do this right now. I want to make sure Peloton's going to be okay."

"You know why the information is classified."

Eros' optics narrowed. "No, I really don't...father." She watched him tense at the borderline disrespect she had in her vocals. "My mother's death shouldn't be kept secret from me."

"There are reasons for it, Eros." Ultra Magnus warned her. "I've mentioned this before."

Eros rolled her optics with a snort and started to go, but Ultra Magnus took her wrist, stopping her. "You know she's gone. Nothing will bring her back."

Eros glared back at him and spoke with a biting edge. "Of course I know she's gone. You remind me every day."

"You can't allow yourself distractions on the battlefield." Ultra Magnus reminded her, in a gentler tone. He loosened his grip on her wrist and sighed. "I know it is always possible, but I won't see my remaining family perish out there. Not for her own need for vengeance."

Eros simply scoffed. "I will find who killed her, father. One way or another. That's not something that stays in the dark forever."

"I know you will."

Eros managed a small smile and left the room.

Meanwhile, the vast, frightening form of the Decepticon warship, the Twilight drifted at a distance from Cybertron. It moved silently, drifting through space like a jagged leviathan. Jhiaxus moved down the corridors until he reached the bridge where his drones and soldiers waited. An old, blind Decepticon was sitting at a console and smiled when he heard Jhiaxus enter.

"My Lord, you've returned safely." he said.

"I have." Jhiaxus answered. "Did you doubt me, Specter?"

Specter chuckled softly. "Not at all, old friend."

The chemistry between the two was still rather perplexing to some on board the Twilight. Jhiaxus was never known for his kindness to anyone, not even his own Decepticons. But it was believed that Specter and Jhiaxus had a history that went back long before hostilities even blossomed on Cybertron.

Jhiaxus snapped his fingers and drones immediately rushed over with Energon for him to drink. The warlord nodded to the drones once he received the drink and turned attention to a large set of screens before him. Digital blueprints of Cybertron's largest cities were brought up.

"Kaon belongs to us. Simfur will soon follow. Iacon is simply waiting to be claimed..." A drone said.

Jhiaxus hadn't been listening. There was something else on his mind at the moment.

"You are thinking, Jhiaxus." Specter's voice interrupted him.

Jhiaxus glanced at the older bot. "I've witnessed an unusual change to my war days, old friend." he replied. "I've faced an Autobot and did not strike."

Specter's tattered optic ridges seemed to quirk up. "Really?"

"Indeed. I'm as surprised as you are, really." Jhiaxus murmured. "Yet I too was not alone. The Autobot had not attacked either. We simply exchanged looks, shared a mutual understanding, I'm certain. She didn't seem afraid of me as most are; fear is always obvious in the optics. But she did not have this fear."

Specter seemed intrigued. "What did she have?" he asked quietly.

Jhiaxus stared down at his drink, silent for a while. He was perplexed by this...curious thing. He had never met her before, but surely she had known of him. Most of his enemies were insipid, fearful things who boasted their lack of it. Petty liars who died brutal deaths by his hand. But he hadn't attacked her. Never had he hesitated in battle to slay an Autobot, never paused in his search to fill his appetite with shed protoflesh. It was unusual, confusing and mildly alarming to him.

"Curiosity." he finally answered.

Specter smiled somewhat. "Autobots are like the curious animals of Cybertron, my Lord. Surely she was young and reckless to hesitate."

"But I hesitated all the same. Does that make me reckless?"

Specter's smile fell.

"I must resume my research." Jhiaxus said, turning to leave the bridge. He gave no further thought to such an assumption. "I will return to Cybertron to continue my conquest later."

Specter nodded his head.

Jhiaxus left the bridge, wandered the corridors and entered his laboratory; a disorganized lair of tools, files and collections of specimens. On a table there was an Autobot who was bound with his mouth covered. A red, simple thing without name or purpose but to die.

Jhiaxus ignored the bot who whimpered at the sight of him and sat down in a chair beside him, turning to a computer. He started to research Autobot units, but paused and looked back at the imprisoned Autobot. A small smile lit his lips and he straightened, reaching out and removing the gag from the soldier's mouth.

"Do you have interesting experiences on the battlefield?" he asked.

The Autobot shook his head rapidly, fear lighting his optics.

"I have." Jhiaxus continued. "I've met a face without fear. Truly without fear. I'm certain you know of this face. She was young, a blue creature possibly with the Energon of a mech in higher authority. Surely you know of such a femme, yes?"

The Autobot grunted sharply, wincing against his restraints. "Y-You must be talking about Eros. She's a First Officer in the Blue Strike Unit."

Jhiaxus stared at him before smiling. "It's nice to have such a talkative Autobot." he sneered.

He turned attention to his computer and began to research the name. He came up with a detailed list of the Autobots of the unit in question as well as their professions.

**Peloton - Commander * DECEASED ***

**Eros - First officer / Intelligence**

**Ananke - 2nd lieutenant/ Sharpshooter **

**Swift Streak - Medical**

**Aether - Reconnaissance**

**Geras - Demolitions**

Aww, Peloton was now labeled as deceased? That was a shame. Jhiaxus had spent a long time tracking the fool down after cutting off his leg. He had been quite impressed that an Autobot had gotten as far as he did without his other limb. He then noticed Eros' name. She was indeed the First Officer of her unit, which carried the possibility that she would become its commander with the death of her leader.

How facinating.

Then, the Autobot began to beg him. "Please let me go..." he pleaded. "I won't tell anyone about your ship's secrets, I promise. Please, I won't."

Jhiaxus stared down at him while he pleaded, emptiness in his gaze. Then, his optic brows arched. "Yes you would."

The Autobot stared back at him helplessly.

"Now then, let's begin." Jhiaxus said, standing. He walked to another table, gathering tools. "Did you know that it was I who started the Combiner technology? Oh yes. It was quite something. Though it wasn't without its sacrifices, as science often proves. I believe the Autobots had developed their own Conbiners as well. Yes. I crossed paths with...oh, what was its name again? Oh yes...Superion. How precious."

The Autobot groaned and turned his head away when Jhiaxus placed a tray of tools beside him on a table.

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Jhiaxus murmured. "But I find it somewhat...distasteful. To be given credit for work that's not mine. Especially inferior work. It's nothing short of a blatant insult. But you understand, don't you?"

The Autobot glared up at him and attempted bravado. "You'll rust in the Pit!"

Jhiaxus grinned now, leaning over him and tapping his helm rather roughly with one long claw. "Rust? You don't have much of an imagination, do you? Hm. Maybe I should open up your central processor and find out. Everyone knows I love a good experiment."

He turned and picked up something from the table. "Oh yes. This will do nicely."

The Autobot's optics widened when Jhiaxus held up a sharp scalpel.

While this was happening, Iacon mourned the loss of Peloton, who's body was being delivered to the smelting pool for a proper burial. Witnessing the process was Pontus and various remaining council members as well as soldiers who were close to the commander. Pontus merely flashed Eros a smirk, to which she ignored with a disgusted scowl.

"Eros..." It was Tau who spoke, another council member whom Eros disliked a little less than Pontus. "You are given command of your unit. Lead them wisely."

Ananke stood beside Eros and smiled, patting her shoulder. "We will follow you, Eros."

Eros nodded her head and looked at each expectant face, particularly to her father. Her mind was only half to the task in front of her, but she would lead her unit. And she would do so against Decepticons and all the evil they brought to the planet.

But her mind wandered away. Not intentionally, of course. It was to the Decepticon who had let her live.

_How strange..._

O

_Note - _In Tarot, the Fool is the spirit in search of experience. He represents the mystical cleverness bereft of reason within ourselves, the childlike ability to tune into the inner workings of the world. The sun shining behind him represents the divine nature of the Fool's wisdom and exuberance, holy madness or 'crazy wisdom'. In his hand there may be a flower, showing his appreciation for beauty. He is frequently accompanied by a dog, sometimes seen as his animal desires, sometimes as the call of the "real world", nipping at his heels and distracting him. He is seemingly oblivious that he is walking toward a precipice, apparently about to step off. The Fool can represent Jhiaxus or Eros, however you wish to interpret it.


	2. The Hierophant

~O~

**The Hierophant**

Eros felt bored by the drivel emerging from Pontus' mouth.

"Loyalty, my fellow, Autobots! That is what we need!" He was giving a speech to the units in the courtyard before their departure. "Without that, we are nothing more than the Decepticons that beat at our door! We would be these mindless savages who seek to end life as we know it! Go with Primus, my Autobot brothers! Go and bring down this enemy of Cybertron once and for all!"

His words went by ignored while Eros pondered the Decepticon she had faced. It had been a few cycles since she had last seen him, but she couldn't fathom why he had spared her life. Jhiaxus. Jhiaxus the Merciless. Jhiaxus the Energon-Thirsty. This was the Jhiaxus who killed any Autobot he would cross paths with. She had heard of these things, witnessed the aftermath of his brutality through deceased bots brought into medical. There was no denying his strength, ferocity or his intellect.

But were they just words?

"Eros."

She glanced up at the sight of Pontus approaching with a pleased smile on his golden features. She had forgotten that the gold of his body wasn't a natural birthing element. He had received many custom jobs to himself to make him appear as brilliant as possible. It was a way for most bots to become drawn to him immediately, to have himself stand out among the rest. Pontus was that way; he could ignore anyone unless they were wearing a mirror. He was arrogant, insufferable and sometimes cruel when he could be. However - like his form - he was simply just for show.

"What is it, Pontus?" she asked, mild boredom in her vocals.

Pontus smiled at her, a proud look of any council member. "Were you not moved by my words?"

"Words hardly shake me when they are carried on the lips of such...excrement." she snapped, giving him a look.

Pontus laughed at that. "You're such a charming little thing." he murmured. "Such a pity beauty is wasted in this war."

He glanced over his shoulder briefly, as if making certain he wouldn't be heard before leaning over and whispering rather salaciously. "I see your mother in you. It's a shame that such elegance was muddled by the Energon of your cowardly father."

Eros' optics flared with fury. "Don't say a WORD against my father!"

Pontus grinned at her, obviously pleased that he could bring about such a reaction. He looked up at the sight of Alpha Trion approaching the scene and his features fell with disgust. He let out a rude snort when the older mech stepped up, obviously noticing the discontent.

"Is there something you need, Pontus?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Nothing from you, Trion..." Pontus snorted.

"Really?" Alpha Trion smiled a little, but it was obviously a look that carried a warning to it. "Then perhaps you'll find something more fascinating while you walk away."

Pontus gave a contemptible smirk before turning and walking away. Alpha Trion looked down at Eros with mild concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't need protecting from him." Eros sighed.

"No. Maybe not." Alpha Trion agreed with a small smile.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here." Eros said, glancing up at him. "I have to talk to you about something. Something that's been puzzling me since it happened and...well, I can't very well go the source of this."

Alpha Trion looked surprised, but nodded his head. "Of course, Eros. As your teacher, you should always feel comfortable to come to me."

Alpha Trion had been Eros' teacher before she was introduced to war. One of his most model students, he always came to her even after her teachings had ceased. Eros had indeed felt comfortable going to him when she couldn't go to her own father. Truth of the matter was, her father rarely listened, but perhaps that was simply for a number of reasons. He wasn't one to really spend time being the most congenial. That had a lot to do with the death of her mother. She remembered her father being a lot happier. He even smiled. Nowadays, nothing seemed to make that happen.

"I had left this out of my report given the fact that it seemed unnecessary, but it was strange." Eros began. "But I crossed paths with Jhiaxus before Peloton and I were retrieved by medical. And...he didn't attack us. Neither one of us. I hardly believe that the reason for this was because I told him not to."

Alpha Trion frowned. "He spared you?"

"Obviously. I know I would be dead if he hadn't."

Alpha Trion considered this for a moment. "It would be best not to think of it too much. Jhiaxus is an intelligent bot, one who had spent countless millenia studying things down to the atom, but I'm sure the reason he failed to kill you was for his own reasons. The important thing is, you're alive right now. Thinking on it too much would just drive anyone insane."

"Yes...I suppose." Eros didn't seem sure.

"Come." Alpha Trion told her, offering his arm. "They will be having refreshments shortly. Your father has requested a meeting of the troops."

Eros chuckled somewhat and took his arm. "Okay."

"So Pontus refuses any ideas that may linger in his central processor." Alpha Trion explained, winking once.

"My hero." Eros laughed.

O

Could he be blamed?

Could he be blamed for his fear?

Ultra Magnus observed his daughter as she prepared to leave the walls of Iacon with her unit. The last of his family. The last memory of his beloved mate who had met her end. If Magnus had any say in it, Eros would not be leaving the walls at all. But he had to accept the fact that war brought this. His mate would have probably assured him otherwise, but such was Ultra Magnus' way; he had always been uncertain and cautious about many things. His beloved somehow found a way to help him open up.

When she had died, there was no reason to smile. The world was dull and gray as the lifeless bodies he passed in the war. Everything had lost meaning, except for his child. Since then, he had found a means to keep himself living through her.

He was strong. He had to be. He couldn't afford to lose his sanity.

Eros was giving commands to her unit, which brought a smile on Ultra Magnus' face. He could see himself in her. But then again, she had much more of her mother flowing in her Energon than anything else. His smile faded when he watched Pontus apporach the unit. He said something that made Eros scowl before she turned and gestured for the others to follow.

Ultra Magnus frowned and approached Pontus, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pontus smiled up at him, but his look was unpleasant.

"Can I help you, Magnus?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you. Alone." Ultra Magnus said calmly.

"Very well."

The two walked from the courtyards, into the makeshift medical wing. Ultra Magnus made sure that no one was present before he turned to the council member. His features hardened. "Do you think I'm some kind of fool, Pontus?" he said, "Do you think I can't see what you're doing?"

Pontus smiled and shrugged. "Whatever do you mean, Magnus?"

"Don't act stupid, you KNOW what I mean." Ultra Magnus snapped. "I've seen the way you behaved around my mate when she lived. Fortunately she managed to persuade me not to break your jaw for it. But if you THINK for one nanoklick I will let you attempt such a thing on my child..."

Pontus chuckled, not fazed by the borderline threat. Then, the mockery from him diminished and there was a little bit of empathy there. If only a little.

"I could have protected her..." he whispered.

Ultra Magnus glared at him. "She was never yours to protect."

"Maybe not. But surely you see that it was I who cared enough to make certain she wouldn't leave..." Pontus sneered, the arrogance in his vocals returning. "I told her it was dangerous, that she shouldn't go. Yet it was you who said otherwise." His optic ridges went up in mockery. "So really, who was her true murderer?"

Ultra Magnus suddenly grabbed Pontus by the shoulder, lifting him off of his feet and slamming him into the wall. This startled Pontus a little, but his shock was short-lived when Magnus cleared his intakes and slowly placed the smaller bot back onto the floor. He resumed a professional persona and simply turned his back.

"Remember Pontus; you may have everyone else fooled, but I know you for who you really are." he said coldly.

Pontus smiled a little, though seemed shaken a bit. "Point taken. Though I would give it some serious thought the next time you put your hands on me again."

The threat seemed to be less than convincing to Ultra Magnus because he merely glared back before departing.

O

The journey for Eros' unit led them to Simfur as they had hoped to liberate it from Decepticon control. They had received minimal wounds from Decepticon fire, but continued on, the fate of their comrades pushing them forward.

One of Eros' unit members was Geras, a demolition expert who prided himself on his concoctions. He was a rough, battered mech who had received numerous scars, damages and wounds from Decepticon rebels and wore them with pride.

While they remained hidden in the Temple of Simfur, Geras grinned at Eros and reached into his subspace, removing a small explosive device.

"Say boss, what do you think I should do with this little beauty?" he asked, "I could plant it at that camp site just 18 klicks from here and blow them all sky high!"

Ananke glanced down at the bomb with a snort of amusement. "What are you going to do, gas them to death?"

Eros looked at Geras and shook her head sternly. "I've counter over fifteen enemy targets. According to Aether, they're holding three of our own and we can't afford to risk injuring them with one of your boom sticks."

She gestured to the remaining members of her unit. "Swift Streak, I want you to stay put and keep your tools warm. They might be wounded. Aether, I need you to stay to my left and keep to the shadows. Ananke, I'll cause a distraction and lure the troops away. I need you to use your sharp shooting skills to take out the snipers on the surrounding towers. Geras? For the love of Primus, keep it in your subspace this time, please?"

Geras made a disappointed pout to which Ananke smirked at him, laughing.

"Now let's move!" Eros ordered.

The unit moved from the temple and split up, transforming and riding toward the position.

Eros turned a street corner and transformed, taking cover behind a building upon hearing a horrible roaring that sounded all-too familiar. She cringed somewhat, her spark jolting in its chamber before peering around the corner of the building. Her optics widened at what she saw.

Down the street was a burning building and in the flames, she could see the familiar shape of the beast that was Jhiaxus. He stepped through the flames, taking fire from Autobot lasers that pierces several points in his armor. She counted at least five of them. Eros was stunned at just how long Jhiaxus was holding up against such close-ranged shots from their weapons. His mouth oozed with his own Energon and streaks of glowing blue life gushed from his wounds.

She had seen enough.

Eros moved without thinking. Her body acted on its own and she rushed into the battle. The Autobots did not expect to see her rushing up at them and neither did Jhiaxus. She delivered kicks and punches, knocking them out with all the skill and grace of an Autobot warrior who had trained her entire life. Just as Eros only counted four soldiers, she turned and received a brutal punch to the face that knocked her completely out. She crumbled to the ground in a heap.

"You crazy glitch!" It was a furious Autobot soldier who did not acknowledge her lack of consciousness. "What the frag do you think you're doing?! Are you insane?"

Jhiaxus bared his fangs with a frightening snarl and transformed back to his robot mode, drawing his double swords and cutting down the remaining Autobot with a clean cut through his midsection. The Autobot collapsed into pieces, trapped in between life and death as he stared down at his missing lower half before his body whirred down and his optics darkened.

Jhiaxus took his time and pierced the sparks of each fallen Autobot with a single stab of his blades before stopping and staring down at the immobile Eros. He reached down and gently slipped one hand beneath her neck and another beneath her waist.

And he started walking.

O

_Note - _The Hierophant in tarot is the card representing organized religion — any organized religion. Its positive and negative aspects are those associated with that religion. "Hierophant" literally means "the one who teaches the holy things". Ideally, the Hierophant prepares the Querant spiritually for the adventure of life. The card also represents individuation or the point where a child starts to understand the boundaries between Self and Other, family and the community. This is the point where the individual starts constructing his or her own identity, consciously, unconsciously, or as shaped by exterior forces. Some authorities say that the Hierophant generally represents assistance, friendship, good advice, alliances (including marriages), and religious interests. Reversed; it often refers to bad advice, lies, and persecution. Others say that it represents the first level of understanding. When it appears in a tarot spread, it is a warning to the Querant to reexamine his or her understanding of the meaning of things; of the structure of the world; of the powers that be. Watch out for hypocrisy.

The Hierophant can also represent someone who stands out as a "pillar of the community", often a person who is respected by others and can be a source of moral authority and is socially respected. He is a group leader and/or teacher of some kind, representing and understanding his group or community, and its history, beliefs, customs and traditions. The Hierophant knows, maintains, protects, and teaches ideas, ideals and principles to other members of his specific group or community, helping them understand who they are and how they are expected to behave as members the same group.

It can also represent someone who may be a demagogue. One who inflames belief in others, arousing passions, rooted in fear and bias, ultimately leading others towards aggressive and often violent action, as a consequence of ignorance, misperception, or a lack of understanding. This is opposed to the Hierophant's traditional role of inspiring faith through communicating traditional teachings, wisdom, and beliefs, guiding others towards greater personal understanding, wisdom, peace, and better living.


	3. The Magician

~O~

**The Magician**

In her dream, she even heard weapon fire.

When Eros awoke, she opened her optics and was staring up at a black and silver ceiling with dim red lights. Her vision was a little blurry and her helm ached with pain, but once her optics cleared and she was awake enough to sit up, she noticed something off about her surroundings. It looked like a berthroom with tables, chairs and various items scattered about. She looked down and noticed that she was lying in a padded berth and covered in some of the finest sheets she had ever felt in her life.

"What in Primus' name?" Eros murmured.

She stood up and walked toward a mirror on the table, taking notice that the side of her helm had been cracked and she had received repairs on it. Even the laser fire wounds that she'd received had also been tended to. She made a confused sound and turned, walking toward the door. It slid open with a hissing sound - she marveled how both halves of the door seemed to form a peculiar swirl shape as they closed - and she stepped into a dark corridor.

Eros glanced both ways, but saw no one. She started walking and took a left.

Meanwhile, Jhiaxus was in the bridge, listening to the ramblings of one of his drones.

"My Lord, with all do respect, an Autobot with free range on board this ship will bring disaster to us!" he insisted. "She will no doubt report back to her fellow bots and they will discover us here! They will send troops to slaughter us all!"

Jhiaxus was calmly listening to the rant for a moment more before he stood up from his seat and drew out his swords, slicing the drone cleanly in half. The others watched the scene in shock as the pieces of the drone fell to the floor in a heap. Jhiaxus calmly looked up at them and arched his optic brows.

"Would anyone else like to question my decision?" he asked. "No? I didn't think so."

He turned to leave. "I'm going to speak to the Autobot." He paused and glanced back at the drones with arched optic ridges. "Unless someone would like to stop me?"

There were a collection of murmurs, shakes from heads and words that insisted no interference from anyone. Jhiaxus simply smiled at that and left the bridge, the door closing behind him. He walked down the corridors until stopping at the room where he had left the Autobot, but when the door opened, he noticed that she was gone. Jhiaxus was surprised for a short moment before smiling to himself and uttering a small murmur. He continued down the corridors to find the Autobot.

He walked into a room where he kept Energon stored and passed, looking around the towering piles of containers.

Eros was hiding behind one. She held herself perfectly still.

"Eros, I understand why you'd want to hide from me, I really do." Jhiaxus said. "But you have nothing to fear. I give you my word. I simply wish to...understand you. That is all. Know that you are no prisoner on my ship. You are a guest."

Eros considered these words. They couldn't be true. Could they?

"You will notice your weapon systems have not been deactivated," Jhiaxus continued, still calmly. "I can wait for as long as I have to."

Eros closed her optics with a grimace. She knew he wasn't lying. About the part regarding waiting. A part of her also wanted to understand him. Understand why he had spared her. That was the big question on her mind. She was sure that he had questions too.

Finally, she inhaled and took a step from her hiding place.

Jhiaxus smiled somewhat when she did. "There we go. That's better." he said.

Eros frowned at him. "What do you want?"

"To discuss things sensibly." Jhiaxus assured her. "Nothing else."

"Okay..." Eros still seemed reluctant to this new approach. "I guess that would be fine."

Jhiaxus nodded his approval.

"Where am I?" Eros asked.

Jhiaxus gestured around him. "This is my ship, the Twilight. It is also my home."

Eros looked around. "Where did you come across such a thing?"

"I built it myself."

Eros looked surprised.

"Yes. I did. An earlier design that I had used as a cargo ship before war reared its head." Jhiaxus said.

Eros studied him curiously after a while. "I don't understand." she told him. "You're the one responsible for so many deaths. So many tortures and experiments, but you've refused to exterminate me." She considered something before her optics narrowed. "Primus, what did I do that for? Why did I attack those other Autobots?"

Jhiaxus tilted his head. "You did what you believed was right."

"Right?" Eros stared at him in disbelief. "What possessed me to try and stop them from harming you? That wasn't right!"

"Is that what you really think, or what they'd want you to think?"

Eros looked stunned before she shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I don't know..."

Jhiaxus remained silent for a while. When she looked at him, he tensed a little as she studied his every detail. Obviously, her optics noticed the damages he had received. Damages that he had mended shortly after her own had been taken care of. Usually, Jhiaxus never came out of a battle so inflicted with them, but he had been distracted, as only an amateur could be. It was why he needed answers from the Autobot seeing since she was surely the cause of these distractions. After all, they had only started happening upon his first meeting with her.

But Eros interrupted his thoughts. "I need to go back."

"They will be looking for you." Jhiaxus pointed out.

Eros frowned at him. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "I could explain to father that it was - "

"I'm afraid that won't work either," Jhiaxus interrupted gently. "After what you had done, I had to make a decision quickly."

Eros couldn't believe her audio circuits. "You're saying I'm not a prisoner, yet I can't leave?"

"That's right."

Eros clenched her denta. "I'll radio my team. They'll find me."

"I can assure you, a bot like me takes all necessary precautions in the event that prisoners - or otherwise - may escape."

"And how long would I have to stay?"

"Until they believe you are not connected to me in any way."

Eros snarled with frustration. "You should have just left me there!" she shouted, storming from the room. "Why the frag didn't you just leave me alone?!"

Jhiaxus stood there and closed his optics with a sigh.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

O

Ultra Magnus couldn't believe his audio circuits.

"As far as I am concerned, if a body isn't found, she isn't dead yet!" he bellowed.

He stood before the High Council desperately, attempting to sway them to search for his remaining family. Inside, his mind was a raging typhoon of desperation. He couldn't think of his daughter perishing, but knew that deep down in the center of his soul, that it was possible. War ended families, destroyed loved ones and brought nothing but despair. However, she wasn't found, which meant that there was always a small chance that she would still be alive somewhere.

Levitacus was the leader of the council and a mech whom Magnus had known most of his life. Patient and calm, even in the midst of danger, the older bot knew when and how to approach any situation. However, this time, he seemed adamant that searching for Ultra Magnus' daughter would not commence.

To him, it was a waste.

A WASTE.

Searching for Ultra Magnus' child was seen as a waste.

"Ultra Magnus, we have a war to win." Levitacus stated calmly. "We cannot afford to make any exceptions...even for you, my friend."

Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed. "You CAN or you WON'T?" he snapped, almost forgetting his place. "Because really, I want to know which one to be the most angry at!"

Pontus stood up from his post. "Remember your place...Magnus." he warned.

Ultra Magnus smirked up at him furiously. "I know my place! You have yet to do so!"

"Enough!" Levitacus ordered, rising from his position. His hardened gaze relaxed somewhat and he regarded Magnus with a little bit of sympathy. "I understand your desire to search for her. But you must understand that our resources are strained as it is. This war must be won at any cost. I'm sorry."

Ultra Magnus pursed his lips and turned, leaving the council hall in a huff. Once he was alone in his chambers, he quickly sat down at the foot of his berth and clutched his head with two hands, forcing a sound of despair down into his throat.

_"Honey, talk to me..." _

"I can't." Ultra Magnus whispered. "I can't do that."

_"She's not dead. You have to stay strong."_

"I know I do. I won't lose it now."

She was an illusion. A broken figment of his spark. His beloved mate behind him, leaning her head against his shoulders and holding him. But it wasn't really her. How many mechs and femmes had lost their minds when their "other halves" had died? It was a curse, really. The images of their mates would haunt them, sometimes in the guise of their own guilt or anger. Most were able to push passed it, but Magnus occasionally felt his mind and spark distancing itself from reality.

_"I'm here for you, dear. I always will be."_

"Rhea, I can't..." Ultra Magnus whispered.

Sometimes, he believed that the illusion wanted him to fall apart. But it was his own guilt speaking this way. Speaking in her form, wearing her face and speaking her voice.

"I won't." he finally said.

Rhea rested her head against his back and closed her optics. _"I know."_

Ultra Magnus was not the only one who grieved the possibility. When Pontus returned to his own chambers, he spent a greater part of the cycle tearing it to pieces in his fury.

Yes, even HE could grieve.

Even he.

O

Eros had made an attempt to escape twice.

Jhiaxus hadn't been lying when he said he had taken all necessary precautions. Those included scrambling any means of having her signal traced by keeping the ship under the radar. Several Decepticon drones had escorted her back to her room. She almost felt that this was pointless attempting to keep her here. Really, what could they hope to gain from her anyway? Yes, she was the daughter of Ultra Magnus, but as far as having anything to do with deep Autobot secrets, she wasn't much help there.

Specter entered her room in the middle of her thoughts, carrying a tray of refreshments in his servos. "Jhiaxus asked that I bring you these." he said.

Eros frowned suspiciously down at the offering. "Why?"

"Well, like all lifeforms, we must consume rations if we are to survive, must we not?" Specter's vocals were humorous.

Eros didn't answer, though the idea of having nourishment was too tempting to ignore. She stared down at what was offered to her; a glass of gourmet Energon, small treats and various other things she hadn't had the pleasure of eating in so long. Living in Iacon, one rarely had the chance to have such delights. She would be lying to herself if she didn't want to indulge.

Specter took a seat near her and though he had no means of sight, she could still feel him observing.

Eros started to eat one of the treats, taking a tentative bite. Dear Primus, it was the most delicious thing she had eaten in a long time. The Energon was so sweet, it left a pleasant tingle on her glossa. She managed a small smile and chuckled somewhat.

"Primus, this is delicious!" she said.

Specter smiled. "Well, that's good. Decepticon engineering certainly works wonders, doesn't it?"

Eros didn't respond. Truth be told, she was perplexed by the generosity of the master of the ship. "This isn't what I expected." she said.

Specter's tattered brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Why is he treating me this way?" Eros asked. "Why can't I leave?"

Specter was silent for a moment before responding. "Jhiaxus' will is often vague at the best of times." he explained, "We do not comprehend, but nor do we seek to question. He has always thought with a peculiar sense, but it all seemed to change the moment the two of you faced off in battle."

Eros sighed. Once again, she had not received an answer. However, her optics fell on Specter's face and she felt her curiosity piqued once more.

"What happened to your optics?" she asked.

Specter must not have been prepared for the question, but he answered it truthfully. "An incident in war." he told her.

"What incident?"

Specter chuckled quietly. "I was captured by Autobots while on a mission for Jhiaxus. I had never seen them before. Rookies, perhaps, but no less dangerous." he explained. "As strong as I could boast myself, it didn't change the fact that numbers were a problem for me more than they are for Jhiaxus. I was seized and tortured for hours. Oh. Not surprised by such a thing, are you? Surely you don't believe that Autobots are not capable of...Decepticon-like traits, do you?"

Eros had been stunned by the knowledge, but surely it was a means to put doubt in her mind. Right?

"Anyway, they mocked my 'short-sightedness' to the cause of peace and took out my optic sensors." He could see the memory in his mind; the sensation of burning-hot pokers being stabbed into both of his optics. The piercing, unrecognizable scream that came from him. "Jhiaxus came shortly afterwards and from my understanding, slaughtered them all without mercy. No talk. No bargains. Just the killing. Yes, it's true he could give me my sight back, but I refused many times."

Eros looked shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know, really." Specter replied, with a shrug. A small smile touched his lips, though his vocals took on a darker note. "Perhaps I prefer to have the reminder. Every day I cycle air through my intakes, I know what waits for me. What I can expect. I may not have my sight, but since then, I can hear more clear than I ever had in my life."

Eros was silent as she contemplated this. How could her own Autobots have done something so...barbaric? What had Specter known that made them resort to such violence?

"The only difference between my kind and yours are our symbols." Specter sighed.

"That's not true..." Eros didn't sound convincing to herself as she wanted.

"Isn't it?"

Eros didn't respond.

Specter smiled a little and rose. "Eat up. I'll find something for you to do while you stay on the Twilight."

He left her to her thoughts.

Eros was no fool. She couldn't be so easily swayed by a story that may have been made up. But...she was vaguely aware of the possibility that it COULD happen. After all, Pontus had been the one to tell the troops that sometimes force was necessary to win a war. If it meant peace for their people, do what had to be done. Now that she had that thought in mind, it seemed plausible that Specter had received the damages from Autobot kind. After all, he certainly seemed content about keeping them as a reminder. Eros knew such feelings could not be faked.

Why did she even ask? What made her so concerned about what had become of a Decepticon?

O

She found Jhiaxus later on working in his library. He seemed to be busy with something at a table before looking up at her when she entered. A smile lit his features, one that perplexed the Autobot female. She shifted a little before speaking.

"Hi." she said. "I was just wandering around a little."

Jhiaxus chuckled. "Not attempting another escape, I trust? Specter's much too old for chasing individuals around constantly."

"No." Eros answered truthfully. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Jhiaxus shut off a data pad he had been looking at and focused his attention on her. "You have my attention."

Eros nodded her head. "Why me?" she asked. "Why take me onto your ship, but say I'm not a prisoner? Why spare me, yet still speak as though I'm an enemy? Why am I here?"

Jhiaxus studied her silently, his optic pupils narrowing in thought. She couldn't read his features very well - he was probably good at concealing his intentions in them anyway - but he seemed to genuinely appear interested in what she had said.

"Do you recall my wounds I had received in my beast mode?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Those Autobots looked close to killing you."

"Indeed. They may have thought themselves lucky, but it's been a VERY long time since my enemies have managed to wound me to that extent." Jhiaxus explained. "Since encountering you, I have been distracted. Careless. Though I cannot imagine why that is. Perhaps I just want to understand you and why you had that effect on me. I can assure you, that is all. I may be a brute in the optics of many Autobots, but I am also a scientist and I will always look at things with a clinical optic if I must."

Eros frowned somewhat.

Jhiaxus chuckled and attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Do you like stories?" he asked.

Eros smiled a little. "Yeah. I do. I used to collect a lot when I was a youngling."

"Really?" Jhiaxus turned and approached one of his many shelves. "May I ask what kinds?"

"Well, duplicate releases of the Tales of the Harbinger of Primus. I liked adventure, mostly."

"Then you'll be happy to know that I have original releases of these tales." Jhiaxus told her.

Eros laughed a little. "You do not."

"Indeed I do. Come and see."

Eros was curious by the idea and approached Jhiaxus' side. He removed several rather ages plates and offered them to her. When she activated them, a smile lit her lips. "Oh, wow. This is something!" she gasped. "These ARE the originals!"

Jhiaxus smiled. "Other than science, I have an optic for collecting things."

"So you're a pack-rat."

Jhiaxus laughed gently. "You're not the first to make such a comparison."

Eros marveled over the oddness of conversing with a Decepticon on a civil level, but it seemed a little nice now that they had found something in common. Her mother had read her stories a lot when she was a sparkling and it was just one of the few things Eros enjoyed. She thought of it as spending a little time with her mother, even though she was gone. It was a memory she liked to keep with her.

"It's something, isn't it?" Jhiaxus mused. "How words can move the ferocity of Cybertronian kind."

Eros looked at him. "You appreciate literature, I see."

"Indeed I do. Science has solved the mysteries and curiosities of the Cybertronian mind, but it will never fully explain the beauty the mind can create."

"And the ugliness..." Eros agreed.

Jhiaxus tilted his head, fascinated with the response. "Yes. That too." he replied quietly.

Truth be told, Jhiaxus wasn't certain why the presence of this Autobot had distracted him. He was determined to understand the reasons his spark had taken an unusual turn.

O

_Note_ - In the Magician's right hand is a wand raised towards heaven, the sky or the element æther, while his left hand is pointing to the earth. This iconographic gesture has multiple meanings, but is endemic to the Mysteries, symbolizing divine immanence, the ability of the magician to bridge the gap between heaven and earth. On the table in front of the Magician the symbols of the four Tarot suits signify the Classical elements of earth, air, fire and water. Beneath are roses and lilies, the flos campi and lilium convallium, changed into garden flowers, to show the culture of aspiration.

The card can mean that a manipulator is floating around, usually if it's reversed. He may be a beneficent guide, but he does not necessarily have our best interests in mind. He may also represent the querent's ego or self-awareness. He can also represent the intoxication of power, both good and bad. When the Magician appears in a spread, it points to the talents, capabilities and resources at the querent's disposal. Depending on the card's placement in relation to other cards, the message is to tap into one's full potential rather than holding back, especially when there is a need to transform something. There are choices and directions to take. Guidance can arrive through one's own intuition or in the form of someone who brings about change or transformation.

_Extra Note _ - I also wanted to show a little bit of a "human" side to Pontus, if just a little.


	4. Strength

~O~

**Strength**

It was very peculiar to him.

Jhiaxus studied so many things, analyzed creatures, races of every kind and understood all that there was to understand about the universe. But when he attempted to fathom the depths of this Autobot, he came up with nothing. Why was this? He considered the idea as he traveled to the planet where he retrieved his specimens and desired solitude. Most of the planet's lifeforms were peaceful beasts with no interest in the arrivals. He chose this place constantly for his research because it was quite something.

While he scooped up a moss sample, he felt someone approach and quickly turned, only to find Eros standing there. A drone wasn't far behind.

"Oh, hello." he said, placing the moss into a container.

The drone panted heavily through his intakes, leaning on his knees as he arrived. "She's...so fast." he rasped. "Fasted Autobot alive..."

"What is this place?" Eros asked Jhiaxus.

He smiled a little. "Just a little world where I collect my experiment samples. Sometimes organic lifeforms prove very useful for research."

"It's beautiful." Eros marveled how lovely the organic planet was.

"Yes. I suppose it is."

The drone snorted under his intakes. "Just organic filth..."

Jhiaxus shot him a look. "Drone, never be rude. Being rude is for the weak."

"Y-Yes, master..."

Eros bent down and studied a row of alien insects that made their way passed her pedes. She smiled with interest and reached out, allowing one to crawl onto her hand. She stood up and laughed, feeling its many legs tickle the surface of her armor. Jhiaxus watched the scene, bemused by her delight in something so insignificant. Yet for some reason, he felt himself smiling a little as well.

How very peculiar.

"Come. There is something you must see." he offered.

Eros followed him back to the ship and he led her into a new room filled with cages and machines she knew little about. Stopping at one, he opened it and what emerged was a large, almost beastly turbo wolf. Eros had never seen one quite as big as this.

"This creature was bred inside my laboratories." Jhiaxus told her, stroking its head with one hand. "The samples I've collected from Cybertron are of creatures long extinct. This turbo wolf was born from fossilized remains of its more beastly ancestor."

The creature regarded Eros and growled deeply. Jhiaxus hissed a Decepticon command and the wolf immediately whined, lowering its head and allowing Eros to carefully reach out. She touched the top of its head and its large ears flattened against its helm.

"How?" she asked, amazed.

"Time and patience yields many rewards." Jhiaxus explained, with a smile of pride.

The wolf scented Eros' hand a little before rubbing into it. She knelt down and allowed herself to pet its massive sides. Jhiaxus knelt down with her and stroked the opposite sides of the creature. It seemed to revel in the attention it received from both Autobot and Decepticon.

"It seems he likes you." Jhiaxus told her, meeting her gaze.

Eros smiled somewhat before looking up at the various CNA samples he had lining the walls of the room.

There was a lot of opportunity.

But why he had them still remained a mystery to her. Maybe he wanted to use these creatures for wicked reasons. Right know though, she was only really concerned with the fact that she was petting a creature that had long-since been extinct. It wasn't often that things like this happened.

There was no reason to ruin this magnificent moment.

_How strange._

O

Conflict didn't come often for the Decepticon.

Jhiaxus took to practicing with his weapons in the training hall. Swing, cut, slice. It all became a harmonious rhythm as he brought destruction down upon the dummies he placed in the room. It had always been something he would do in the event he was puzzled. However, he hadn't had to do it in quite some time. When Specter entered the room, he arched his optic brows.

"Jhiaxus, you're here to train, I see." Specter mused. "You sound as though you are frustrated."

"Yes..." Jhiaxus stopped swinging his swords.

Specter approached him. "I've known you for a long time, old friend." he said. "I understand it is because of the Autobot."

"Indeed it is." Jhiaxus replied, with a heavy sigh. "She is here on my ship now. The only Autobots who have ever come on board this vessel end up as experiments at my will. I haven't slain her the way I thought to do so many others. The idea to slaughter her...horrifies me."

Specter managed to smile a little. "I think I understand."

Jhiaxus frowned at him.

"You've succumbed to what all mortal beings fall prey to," Specter continued. "The sensation of affection."

Jhiaxus blinked once. Twice. "What?!" he exclaimed. "That's foolish! My spark knows no such emotion! I have taught it to my students because I myself know it too well! Shockwave himself prided all thought and management of his emotion after the senator filth purged him on - "

"What did you feel when you faced her?" Specter interrupted.

Jhiaxus exhaled impatiently and his annoyed features slowly relaxed a little. "Confusion. Uncertainty..."

Specter watched as he grew silent now.

"...fear."

"I do not pretend to comprehend what the spark does to us." Specter replied with a shrug. "I myself understand it as I had been bonded once before."

Jhiaxus' optics narrowed with a hiss from his vocals. "She is an Autobot. How can my ridiculous internal components be affected by her?!" he spat.

"I don't know."

Jhiaxus snarled and turned, leaving the room without so much as a second word in.

How ridiculous! How foolish!

How could Specter even suggest such a radical idea? Jhiaxus was no mech who was overcome by these feelings. He had killed femme and mech alike. Not a single one had remotely given him any moment of hesitation or doubt. No one had.

But then she came along...

Jhiaxus wandered the corridors of his ship, to the room where the Autobot stayed and started to knock, but hesitated - Damn Primus for his hesitation! - with his enclosed hand lingering in the air. Finally, he opened the door and much to his surprise, found the wolf he had introduced her to sleeping contentedly at her berthside. Jhiaxus stared at this scene for a long time before chuckling softly. For some strange reason, the sight actually brought a calm to his spark.

_I'll let her sleep then... _he thought.

O

There were times when Jhiaxus didn't have to deal in matters involving the Autobots. Often times, Decepticons would attempt to get a little...brave. It was today that he would come to face against Razorclaw and his unit of beast shifters.

Razorclaw led his team of mercenaries across space, collecting potential bounties for anyone who sought to pay them high. The war had certainly brought out the worst in individuals if Decepticons resorted to betraying their own and resorting to mercenary tactics to survive. And they had made demands of the Decepticon to surrender to them.

Well, Jhiaxus was not having any of that.

"The fools." he sneered, "Let them come. I will enjoy having their heads added to my collection."

Razorclaw's monstrous features filled the screen of his monitor. _"Jhiaxus! You either surrender or we come in after you!" _

Jhiaxus grinned at him. "Come and get me."

Those words brought chaos on his ship.

Razorclaw and his team surged through the corridors, guns firing, weapons swinging. Jhiaxus reveled in the massacre and his troops stood strong against the assault. It was true then what they said.

Might made right.

Razorclaw fell before him, bleeding from his wounds. Jhiaxus stood over the Decepticon, pressing a foot against Razorclaw's shoulder would. It made the mech cry out sharply with pain. Jhiaxus smiled and pressed deeper, feeling the hot Energon gush from the pressure exterted on the wound.

"I would certainly hate to cut this fun short, but it's all become rather boring now." Jhiaxus sighed.

"Frag you!" Razorclaw spat. "I will die with honor!"

Jhiaxus made a bored sound. "Oh please. Don't be unoriginal. Everyone who tells me that dies as dishonorably as you could possibly imagine."

Razorclaw snarled with defiance, struggling to stand, but Jhiaxus merely decapitated him with two swings of his swords. The corpse of the Decepticon fell limp at his feet, forming a horrid pool of blue Energon. Jhiaxus uttered a snort of disgust and kicked the corpse aside.

Meanwhile, Eros and the wolf had remained hidden in the corridors. She peered around the corner and noticed a large Cybertronian walking down them. When he turned, she saw jutting horns sticking up from his back, giving her the idea that he possessed a beast mode. She could also see Decepticon symbols along his body accompanied by various other scars and symbols. It was unusual for another Decepticon to be attacking their fellow Decepticon's ship. At least, to her anyway.

"What the frag is going on?" she wondered.

The wolf let out a snarl and charged out at the enemy. Eros' optics widened and she staggered from her hiding spot. "No!" she cried.

Whirling, the Decepticon caught the wolf with one large fist, just as it attacked. Eros acted quickly, moving and taking shots at the Decepticon before it could crush the creature. Lasers rebounded off of his armor and he let out a bellowing roar, flinging the wolf aside. It hit the wall harshly, denting the metal before going still.

The Decepticon turned to Eros now, snarling viciously. He had hideous features; his mouth was scarred and fangs jutted out from a wide, disgusting grimace.

"Autobot?" he gurgled, in a rough voice. "Why's an Autobot running free on Jhiaxus' ship?"

Eros backed away slowly, giving a weak smile. "I'm still trying to understand that myself."

The Decepticon snarled at her, clenching his fists. "Don't SMILE AT ME!" he roared. "I'M NOT FUNNY!"

His entire body folded away into a quadrupedal beast - a bull with flaring yellow optics. Eros shot at him again, but her lasers rebounded off of his horns with each swift jerk of his head. Eros let out a frustrated sound and the Decepticon pawed the floor with a fierce bellow. Eros quickly turned and sprinted down the corridors with the Decepticon in pursuit. His sharp, dangerous horns slashed the sides of the walls as he chased her around corners and turns.

"Frag!" Eros panted, as she ran. "Frag it!"

With a swift jerk of his head, the Deception slammed his horns into her side. Eros was sent tumbling across the floor with several wet grunts of pain. When she struggled to stand, she noticed her side leaking Energon from the deadly horns of the beast shifter.

The Decepticon snarled again. "No one laughs at me! NO ONE!"

He started to charge and Eros cringed, holding her head in her arms and anticipating an agonizing demise. However, that demise never came as Jhiaxus quickly appeared around the corner and seized the Decepticon's horns in two hands.

Eros looked up in shock.

Jhiaxus held back the massive bull, snarling fiercely with effort.

"Tantrum, I think it's time you expired!" he spat.

The Decepticon - Tantrum - struggled to push Jhiaxus forward. The master of the ship was indeed edged back several paces before Jhiaxus transformed into his beast mode. He seized Tantrum's throat with his teeth, the sharp edges slicing through the tender protoflesh of the other Decepticon.

Tantrum shrieked in agony and Eros had to look away from the gruesome sight as Jhiaxus tore the Decepticon's throat out with one swift jerk of his head. Tantrum transformed back, gripping at the sparking wound, Energon flowing out of his throat. He choked and struggled to regain the upper hand, swinging uselessly with one arm before Jhiaxus transformed back to his robot mode. He grabbed the hard and twisted back, forcing the larger Cybertronian onto his knees.

"Insolent fool!" Jhiaxus snarled at him.

Tantrum was choking on his own Energon, but still showed signs of defiance even then. He released his grip on his throat and struggled to grab Jhiaxus, but the warlord slammed his forehelm against his; he did this over and over, Eros wincing at the brutality of it before Tantrum was finally still. Jhiaxus allowed his body to collapse to the floor and Eros noticed Tantrum wasn't moving now.

Jhiaxus stood up and turned his attention to Eros. He took her hand in his and helped her stand. When she looked up in surprise, she noticed his forehelm leaking of his own Energon. He didn't seem affected by it as it trickled in small, narrow rivers down his face.

"We'll get that tended to," he assured her, gesturing to the wound in her side.

Eros managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

Jhiaxus seemed a little surprised by the gratitude, but nodded his head. "You're welcome."

O

"It was childish, I see that now."

Jhiaxus watched as Eros received her repairs from Tantrum's horns. She didn't seem too upset with what had happened, but Jhiaxus felt restless. Knowing that she had almost been killed by the other Decepticon bothered him. He hated the fact that perhaps Specter's words held some truth to them.

_That can't be. It's impossible..._he thought.

"I can't say I doubt your strength, Jhiaxus." Eros murmured, watching the drone finish up the touches to her wound. "But taunting them seemed unnecessary."

The drone looked up at her, faceless visor flashing in accusation. "Don't dare to presume to speak to our Lord that - "

"Hush!" Jhiaxus scolded. "Let her speak. Do not be rude or suffer me."

The drone nodded his head with unease. "Forgive me, my Lord."

"Continue, Eros." Jhiaxus told her.

His features were filled with vague interest at her words, so Eros did continue. "I mean, those Decepticons were your own, and you killed them."

"I killed those Autobots, including the one who struck you down, yet I heard no objection then."

Eros suddenly looked guilty about that. "Oh Primus...you're right!"

Jhiaxus exhaled and shook his head. "War can bring about the worst in all of us, Eros. Just because one mech wears the same symbols as the other, doesn't mean they are always on the same side." he replied. "I've often resorted to slaughtering my own should they ever have the audacity to face me."

Eros seemed cautious about that, but nodded. She thought of her distrust in Pontus. "Yes. That's true..."

"But you are right also," Jhiaxus continued, "Perhaps taunting seemed unnecessary. Now that you are on my ship, I must consider other methods in conquering."

She furrowed her brow at that, watching as he gave her a small incline of his head before leaving. The drone followed behind him, leaving Eros to consider that particularly baffling sentence. He stared up at the warlord with amazement in his vocals.

"My Lord, you're not seriously considering this idea!" he exclaimed.

Jhiaxus suddenly grabbed the drone by the throat and glared down at him. "And if I am?"

"Nothing!" the drone choked, grabbing at the hand that seized him. "Nothing!"

Jhiaxus released the drone and dropped him to the floor. He continued on down the corridors, calling back to the drone. "Be sure she is properly fed!"

The drone sat there, rubbing his neck. Two more drones walked passed him and one laughed sardonically.

"Shoulda kept your big mouth shut." he sneered.

Jhiaxus returned to his own personal quarters where the heads of his recent trespassers now hung on his wall. He smiled up at them and tapped Razorclaw's head with one finger. It made a hollow sound and he chuckled cruelly at it, shaking his head with mock sympathy.

"There's your honor, Razorclaw." he hissed.

O

_Note_ - The modern interpretation of the card stresses discipline and control. The lion represents the primal or id-like part of the mind, and the woman, the 'higher' or more elevated parts of the mind. The card tells the Querent to be wary of base emotions and impulse. For example, in The Chariot card, the Querant is fighting a battle. The difference is that in Strength, the battle is mainly internal rather than external. Some words associated with it are: Self-control, Patience, Compassion, Moderation Kindness, and Comprehension.

_Extra Note _- I was recently listening to "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie. Now all I can think about are these two. LOL. Behold Tantrum, the frequently angry, yet not very bright bull.


	5. The Hermit

~O~

**The Hermit**

Eros had recovered from her confrontation with Tantrum as well as the wolf.

They ventured back to the strange organic world while she was permitted to rest to observe the sky above. The wolf rested beside her and she absently stroked its side with one hand. It was nice to have some time alone to think, and the wound in her side didn't hurt as much now.

The sound of grass being crushed alerted her to another presence approaching.

"Eros, might I have a word with you?" It was Specter.

Eros sat up and the wolf was stirred out of slumber with a low growling sound. "Sure." she replied, shifting a little.

Specter nodded his head. "Thank you."

He sat down across from her, the wolf sitting between them with its face resting on its paws. Eros couldn't help but glance in Specter's direction. She studied the details of his haggard, white form; he appeared to transform into some sort of flier given the small wings along his shoulders. He had the Decepticon insignia branded into his head-crest.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Specter tilted his head back. "Before the war, I had been bonded to a young intelligence clerk working in Iacon." he began. "She wasn't exactly what most would consider on the peak of popularity, but I truly loved her. My optics were opened for the first time. But when it finally does happen - when you meet the one you truly share love for - you realize you would do anything for her. You would take a bullet... You would do whatever it took to hear her laugh...see her smile..."

Eros watched a smile light Specter's lips. Though he had no optics, she could hear how his mind wandered into memory.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

Specter's smile disappeared. "Cybercrosis."

Eros blinked, shocked. "Oh..." she said, unable to hide any sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"It is my bond mate who deserves the pity. Not I." Specter replied. His usual articulate vocals were flat and bitter for a moment before he resumed nonchalance. "She held on for as long as she could. I watched my friend struggle to seek a cure, but even Jhiaxus cannot solve the impossible. She felt my pain, my grief, my anger at the universe; though I tried to hide it. When I lost her, everything suddenly seemed...lifeless to me. My world, my entire existence was numb."

Eros furrowed her brow. "Jhiaxus was there to help you then?"

"Yes..." Specter sighed. "After I had spend several centuries in isolation, I attempted suicide many times. My lover's face haunted me every single nanoklick of my life. I understand that happens to all bots who lose their mates, sometimes for better or for worse. Maybe in the form of our personal guilt, anger or hatred. It's different for all of us. Some of us have the strength to push passed it. It simply took me centuries to do. Still...there is no color for me. No joy in many things."

Eros pondered this for the longest time. The wolf seemed to sense her hand tense as it looked up with a small snort.

"Why are you telling me these things?" she finally asked.

Specter tilted his head. "I'm curious about you, perhaps. Maybe I simply wish to see what would become of this little...game." he answered. "All Autobots Jhiaxus has encountered usually defy him until certain death. You have yet to do so."

Eros snorted somewhat. "I tried to escape. Twice."

Specter chuckled. "Yes, I was the one who had to chase you. I remember that. But I think we both know you're capable of more."

Eros didn't answer.

"Autobots I've encountered are all the same; arrogant, weak and listless." Specter sighed, with regal boredom. "But then, you come along..."

"We're not!" Eros spat, rising and glaring down at him. "Autobots work to protect our planet! That is what we've always done! How DARE you even THINK that I - "

Specter smiled, yet didn't incline his head in her direction. "You lack conviction in your voice." he interrupted. "I hear conflict there as well. Confusion. Perhaps, you know that deep down...what you fight for is meaningless. You've probably seen a shadow among the 'good' of your little group too. It's just a matter of whether or not you do something about it."

Once more, he received no answer. Specter exhaled. "Though most may see Jhiaxus in the darkest possible light, he is the only bot I would gladly place myself in front of a blade for. I can't imagine an Autobot ever making that sort of decision."

Eros was conflicted by his words, but stormed away with the wolf tailing behind her.

From a good distance, Jhiaxus had been observing the scene from the top of his ship.

O

It was strange looking back at some of the old work.

Jhiaxus pondered some of the poetry he had worked on in his youth. Sometimes, he would consider reminiscing over the past worthless, but there were days when he couldn't quite resist it. Sometimes, his mind had an unfortunate habit of drifting when he didn't want it to.

How was it an Autobot could fill his soul with such...pleasing feelings?

Jhiaxus knew pleasure in the kill, when he performed scientific achievements as well as when he conquered. There was truly no other joy to him. But that was presently a lie to himself. When he was in the presence of the female Autobot, there was a curiosity to his own emotions. Fascination. Yes, even uncertainty as well. These were all new to him when it came to desiring the presence of another. He has physically coupled with females many times in the past, but never had any one of those females given his spark such a charge.

Could he have truly desired the Autobot?

Then - for whatever reason - he started working on a new poem. It had been so long since he wrote anything remotely sentimental for any reason.

_Could you bear it, little Autobot? Could you bear to think of me? This...beast who walks through hell, secretly yearning for but a glimpse of heaven? _The forbidden thoughts crossed his mind against his own will, though he did not quarrel with them this time.

O

The Twilight remained on the planet.

The following day, Eros had gone to search for something to occupy her time with while the wolf followed. She had taken to calling him Grumble since he tended to make a lot of those noises. It was a rather adorable name for him too and he didn't seem to protest to it. In fact, the wolf displayed a sort of intelligence that she rarely witnessed in most Cybertronian beasts. It could have had something to do with Jhiaxus' scientific exploits. After all, she knew of the extent of his research and what he was capable of.

Grumble made a bored sound.

"Eros."

She paused, turned and noticed Jhiaxus approaching.

"I would like a femme's opinion, if you wouldn't mind?" he suggested, with a small smile.

Eros frowned, but nodded. "I suppose."

Grumble followed at her side while Jhiaxus led them into his library. He glanced down at the wolf with an amused snort. "My pet? You're being so obedient." he said.

"His name is Grumble." Eros told him.

Jhiaxus chuckled. "Ah. Grumble. That's quite...delightful."

Grumble made a snort in response, as if he had a perception of the conversation.

Jhiaxus moved toward a table and picked up a tablet. He held it out to Eros. "Now then...would you read this and give me your opinion on it?" he asked. When Eros stared at him strangely, he also added. "It would just take a moment. Please."

Eros frowned, but took the tablet and turned it on.

Jhiaxus waited in anxious silence as her optics studied the words written. He watched every detail of her face as he was trained to do in any circumstance. He could see a bare light of intrigue come, followed by speechless amazement as her lips parted.

"I take it you approve?" Jhiaxus questioned.

Eros looked up at him, stunned. "This...is beautiful."

"Even from a beast such as myself?" Jhiaxus quirked an optic ridge, unable to resist a Decepticon remarks.

Eros made a face. "Anyone who can create a work of art like this can't be THAT bad." she added, with a small smile.

"We can learn much from beasts, can't we?" Jhiaxus replied, chuckling.

Eros actually laughed a little in agreement. "I guess so."

"And you are pleased with the words I've created?"

"Yes."

"Good. They were for you after all."

Eros' smile disappeared and she looked totally floored. "Excuse me?"

Jhiaxus ran his fingers over the edge of his desk. "Yes... for you." he added, in a softer, mildly uncomfortable tone. It was a peculiar thing to hear from him.

In fact, there was a wave of silence that was entirely too uncomfortable for the Autobot to handle. Well, it was rightfully so. These words were written with such profound beauty and dedication...and it was...for her? Eros struggled to process it.

"I have to go." she said.

Jhiaxus looked mildly surprised by that.

"I have to go to my room. I need to think..." Eros turned to leave with Grumble behind her.

"Yes, I understand." Jhiaxus' voice was calm. "Take all the time you need."

Eros left the room with her cheeks feeling rather hot. Jhiaxus watched her go before the door shut with a soft whooshing sound. He sighed and leaned against the door, closing his optics and giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts.

Finally, he let out a snarl similar to when he took on his beast mode and punched the wall, taking out a chunk of it with him.

What a ridiculously sentimental fool he had been.

O

_Note_ - The Hermit has internalized the lessons of life to the point that he is the lesson. The Hermit, as a kind of shamanistic hero, has made the complete journey – both the withdrawal and the return. As Joseph Campbell said, "A hero ventures forth from the world of common day into a region of supernatural wonder: fabulous forces are there encountered and a decisive victory is won: the hero comes back from this mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons on his fellow man." (The Hero with a Thousand Faces) First, the need to withdraw from society to become comfortable with himself. Second, the return from isolation to share his knowledge with others.

_Extra Note _- In the IDW Generation 1 Continuity, cybercrosis is a Cybertronian disease with no known cure and a 100% fatality rate. Essentially caused by the spark 'giving out', it causes an incremental shutdown in a Transformer's body.


	6. The Emperor

~O~

**The Emperor**

Ultra Magnus hadn't seen signs of his daughter in days to come.

It was maddening because he knew his daughter had more strength in her than most of the mechs of his unit. Even the Wreckers themselves couldn't quite compare. Eros wouldn't have allowed herself to fall victim to Decepticons. He knew his daughter well.

But he realized that focusing on finding her had to take second priority in the war, as much as he hated admitting that to himself.

_"Honey, she isn't dead..."_

Rhea's voice haunted him again while he faced his troops. He shook his head quickly to be rid of it before addressing them.

"We will reclaim the city of Simfur!" he announced, with a ferocity that made a few soldiers look at one another, uncomfortable by his sudden change. "We will drive these Decepticon rebels out of Cybertron and into the Void where they belong! They have taken family and friends, but they will _never _break us! We will win this for our home! For ALL AUTOBOT KIND!"

Tau was standing just a few feet away, observing the sight with an unreadable look. Pontus eventually joined him.

"Do you believe Eros is dead?" Tau asked him.

Pontus snorted. "She must be. What difference does it make?"

"I don't think she is."

"What does it matter what you think?" Pontus hissed at him. "It won't change the outcome!"

Tau looked at him with a reassuring smile. "My friend, have they discovered a body yet?" he asked. "No? Then there is still hope for her to come home. Maybe then you can finally put your silly little fantasy to rest and finally claim her."

Pontus scowled at him when Tau started to walk away. "Fantasy?!" he spat. "It is no fantasy!"

"Obviously. The entire Autobot populace knows that you yearn for her."

"And why is that wrong?" Pontus asked in a hushed whisper. "You should - "

Tau interrupted him with a gentle hand. "Pontus, pining after Rhea's daughter is not the answer. I know how her death devastated you, but you won't save her through her daughter. Rhea made her choice and took Magnus as her mate. You have to move on and accept that."

"Do I really?" Pontus asked, his harshness disappearing. "Do I have to accept the fact that the femme that I had cherished since we were younglings...died? Do I have to accept the fact that she chose my enemy over me, though I offered her much more? Do I have to accept the fact that I can never have her back?"

It was the first sign of humility that Tau had seen since Pontus' youth.

"I'm sorry, Pontus. But it's as I said; it won't change anything." he said.

Pontus chuckled coldly. "Really, my friend? It won't? I can change whatever it is I desire. If I had a higher place, perhaps then they'd see me."

Tau looked stunned, his optics widening. "You mustn't say such things! There could be talk of conspiracy!"

"Please. I could expel fumes from my tailpipe in the same direction of a Decepticon and there would be talk of conspiracy..." Pontus snapped. "I just have to give them something to see. Something they could mutually agree with and that old fossil Levitacus will fall. Magnus with him."

Tau smiled a little. "I suppose you could do no worse than that old bot."

Pontus grinned. "Indeed. I could not."

Meanwhile, Ananke was on patrol with her unit, appointed its leader since Eros had disappeared. She herself grieved every minute for the loss of her sparkling-hood friend. But her duty called above her own feelings, so she spent the time on her own praying to Primus that Eros was okay.

O

Eros had remained in her room all day the following morning. Well, at least her internal clock told her a day had passed. A drone occasionally walked in and out of her room to offer food, but that was it. Drones, as far as she was told, possessed no necessity for desires, no need for pleasurable things. They simply required nourishment every so often as all living beings did. But as far as personal desires went, they had no feelings, no emotions to express as individuals. It was also believed that the drones did not possess any form of sexual desires either. Most of the cause of it was prevention of overpopulation in a limited area with limited resources.

"Why am I hiding anyway?" Eros wondered. "It's not like I have any reason to hide."

She sighed and nodded. "Well, a Decepticon just unveiled his feelings to me, that's why."

Eros shifted on the berth, becoming entangled in the sheets. She let out an irritated huff.

Grumble merely watched the scene from the floor with a look that would have been fitting on a Cybertronian. It read, "are you quite finished?"

Eros sat up and kicked the sheets aside. "Oh, don't give me that look, Grumble." she told the wolf, "You know as well as I do how bizarre this whole thing is. Yes, I can't deny that Jhiaxus is physically attractive in his own right, but could a Decepticon really harbor emotions for me?"

Grumble made a soft snort in response.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a wolf about my problems," Eros muttered, with a very 'at her wits end' look, "I'm losing it. Yes, that's all there is to it."

Grumble jumped up and closed his jaws around her arm, pulling her from the berth. His sharp fangs didn't pierce, but Eros yelped out anyway as she was dragged from her room.

"Grumble, stop that!" she cried, in protest, "Where in the name of Primus are we going?"

Grumble dragged her through the corridors with great strength in his wolf mouth before she found herself in the massive library where Jhiaxus was sitting. The mech rose in surprise, watching Grumble finally release her. She rubbed her wrist before looking up at Jhiaxus.

He shifted a little before exhaling. "I'll do well to teach that creature a lesson in manners..." he snapped, glaring down at Grumble.

"Well, maybe it was okay," Eros said. "I think we should talk about yesterday."

Jhiaxus met her gaze before nodding his head. "Yes...of course. _That_."

He seemed uncomfortable now, not at all like the proud, dangerous beast he had been before. Eros was amazed by the sudden pity she felt for him because of this. Had he not been true, the lies would have been easy for him to give her. Emotions must have been difficult for him to unveil.

"That poem you wrote..." Eros said, "was probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever made for me."

Jhiaxus glanced down.

"I don't know why you wrote it or why you feel anything for me...an Autobot." Eros continued. She smiled a little, though it seemed forced in some regard. "I suppose that's what fate does to us. It makes strange things happen when and where we least expect it."

Jhiaxus nodded his head. "I never believed in fate. Science doesn't allow it."

Eros didn't reply to that.

"But in a small, illogical sense, it seems it has a way of proving me wrong at the best of times." Jhiaxus admitted.

"Yes... It does." Eros agreed, with a little smile.

It was the Deception's turn to smile now.

"I was just on my way to gather some nourishment. Care to join me?" he asked.

Eros was quiet for a moment, but answered with a nod. "Okay."

Jhiaxus offered his arm and she laughed a little, taking it as they walked down the corridors. Grumble followed at their side. Eros watched the Decepticon Lord for a moment. He pricked up his chin in a most dramatic way and she couldn't help her giggle.

_This is insane, Eros. You know that, right?_

_Yes, it is. But it's been so long since someone's look at me in this light..._

_He's a Decepticon, remember?_

_I know that. But..._

Those voices of doubt in her head were relentless, but Eros felt strange hearing them. The Decepticon at her arm was unusual. She was no fool to fall prey to liars or monsters, but Jhiaxus had seemed to be neither on her account. He had saved her life multiple times in proof of that. What Decepticon would go to such lengths?

_I'll keep my guard up. Unless he gives me a reason..._

Eros planted that thought in her mind.

Meanwhile, Pontus was riding down the lifeless streets with two Autobot sentinels.

He hadn't explored the outside of Iacon's walls in a long time since the war began.

Once he transformed, he explored the site where Jhiaxus had last been spotted. "This is where he was last seen?" he asked.

"Yes, Pontus," one of the sentinels said.

Sentinels were the equivalent of Decepticon drones, through Autobot technology. Many Decepticons boasted their inferiority, but they were expendable, so to Pontus, the opinion did not matter.

"And was it not too far from here that Blue Strike was last seen?" Pontus asked again.

"Yes, Pontus."

Pontus thought about that. "Interesting..." he murmured.

O

Eros and Jhiaxus sat alone in the cafeteria while they shared rations. Jhiaxus had commanded the drones to leave the two of them in peace.

"Your brewers really know how to make good Energon." Eros said.

Grumble reached up and snatched a cube from Eros' plate and bent down underneath the table. Jhiaxus scowled and leaned down, peering at the creature.

"How rude!" he snapped. "You do not take food from a lady's plate!"

Eros laughed. "It's okay. He can have it."

Jhiaxus let out a sigh. "My beast has changed quite a lot since you've made a presence on my ship."

"I've noticed that with a lot of things..." Eros replied.

Jhiaxus had started to take a bite of his own Energon snack when she had said this. It paused at his lips before he placed it back down. "Yes..." he murmured, glancing down at her with a faint smile on his face. It was oddly gentle. "Perhaps that is true."

Eros actually felt her face heat at the stare and she glanced down briefly.

"Before the war, I was teacher to many mechs you may be familiar with." Jhiaxus told her. "But there was one who was my favorite; Shockwave. His parents had abandoned him as a child, so I took him under my wing. Shockwave became like a son to me. He aspired to do magnificent things. He had the face of the people, wore colors that all recognized. He learned fast, but felt that science was not his calling. He wanted to go into politics to help those less-fortunate. But his greatest weakness was his emotions. I often taught him to be above these things. To have your emotions grip you can often lead to your own destruction. At least, that is what I believed. I wanted him to believe it too. But Shockwave was emotional. He was loud, proud and didn't care who heard his voice. But it was this that became his downfall. He was taken to the Institute."

Eros frowned up at him. "I thought it was just a legend."

Jhiaxus sighed and hung his shoulders. "No. It's very much real. And Shockwave paid the price for his defiance to the senate. They performed empurata on him, simply out of spite. When my student arrived back to me in his new form, he was not the student I had once known. But he could not express his emotions. They were still there, but he could no longer feel. It nearly drove him to the brink of insanity until I reminded him what it meant to feel logic in many things. I told him to use that logic to help push him passed that insanity that threatened to tear him apart. I told him it was their turn to feel pain. And pain they did feel."

Eros knotted her brow. "That...can't be true. Autobots using such...horrible methods."

"It's true." Jhiaxus said sadly. "My dear student...one I could call my son...was its victim."

"Why would you tell me this?" Eros asked. "To turn me away from my friends and father?"

Jhiaxus stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "In war, you'd be surprised just what sort of truths are hidden from you. Even from your closest family." he told her. "I have had no need to influence anyone for many centuries, Eros."

Eros thought about it. She considered how her mother's death had been kept secret from her all this time. Jhiaxus was right about that, anyway.

"I suppose I can agree with that." she murmured. "My father never allowed me to know my mother's killer. It drives me insane how stubborn he can be."

"Yes. My own father was much of the same." Jhiaxus agreed.

Eros thought about this for a while. "I told him I'd learn the truth one day. And I intend to."

Jhiaxus smiled. "I don't doubt it."

But there was something else that crossed Eros' mind.

Would she even like the truth?

O

_Note_ - The Emperor symbolizes the desire to rule over one's surroundings, and its appearance in a reading often suggests that the subject needs to accept that some things may not be controllable, and others may not benefit from being controlled.

_Extra Note _ - The thought of the drones having no wills of their own is obviously incorrect because Red Alert communicated with one, though he did not understand it. Though in my versions, drones are incapable of copulating. So they do not possess biological urges the way most Cybertronians do. They are expendable to the cause and can always be remade in Decepticon hands. At least, that is how it is perceived in Prime anyway. There are a lot of fics and images that depict drones copulating with named Cybertronians. The idea itself always seemed a little...silly. Not necessarily bad (from my perspective), but just silly. Don't ask why, it just always came off that way to me.


	7. Justice

~O~

**Justice**

Drones were having quite a bit of fun in the recreational halls of the Twilight.

Eros had been curious by what Decepticons do with free time, so she and Grumble visited the hall to investigate. Some of them seemed to be getting into brawls, Energon-drinking games, and others appeared to be practicing shots on makeshift dummies.

Optics fell on her when they noticed she'd walked inside, but most of them refused to speak to her.

"It's Lord Jhiaxus' little plaything!" a drone sneered to another.

"Don't let him catch you saying that. He'll turn you into one of his pet projects." another drone warned.

Eros overheard the conversation and walked by. "Speaking against your leader seems rather cowardly."

The drone who had spoken first stood up. "You're a little low on the chain to be mouthing off to me, Autobot!" he hissed.

The second drone laughed weakly and looked at Eros. "He doesn't mean it, Autobot. Really." he stammered, trying to pull the drone back down. "He's had a bit too much to drink and doesn't know who he's talking to." He hissed the words with warning in a manner that suggested he would be clenching his denta if he had any.

Eros smiled tauntingly up at the drone. "I think he's a big boy. He can speak for himself."

"Keep pushing my buttons, glitch!" the drone hissed with a snarl in his vocals.

"What are you going to do?" Eros shot back.

"He's going to sit down and shut up!" the second drone snapped at his comrade.

"_You _shut up!" the drone shouted.

He suddenly punched his comrade in the face and it initiated chaos. Drones were getting in on the fight and throwing things at one another. A bowl of Energon cubes flew through the air passed Eros and she ducked to avoid getting hit with it. A drone who wasn't fighting among them walked up to her and watched the sight.

"Why are they fighting?" Eros asked, laughing a little. "This is crazy."

"This is politics." the drone replied.

Eros cupped her mouth and yelled over the chaos. "Stop the violence! Can't we all get along?"

The fighting continued and she merely laughed, walking from the room with Grumble following. The drone who had been speaking with her ducked as a knife flew in his direction and embedded itself into the wall behind him. He growled in frustration and tried to restore order.

"You need to stop!" he shouted. "If Jhiaxus sees this, he's - "

"Jhiaxus _already_ sees this!" The voice of the warlord stopped the chaos immediately.

Jhiaxus stepped into the room and his optics surveyed the damage done. The drones quickly stood up and attempted to look somewhat presentable. Jhiaxus simply regarded them coldly before taking a deep intake, attempting to collect himself.

"I have an open mind," he said, evenly, "Anyone care to explain?"

"J-Just a bit of friendly squabbles, my lord..." a drone in the back stammered.

"Really?" Jhiaxus approached the place where the knife had been thrown and yanked it from the wall. His voice gradually grew in volume. "Because, it appears to me that you are all ACTING LIKE A PACK OF RABID ANIMALS!"

He flung the knife and it embedded itself into the drone who had spoken, right in his helm. The others watched as the drone's body collapsed to the floor.

"And that - gentlebots - will simply not do." Jhiaxus resumed his calm persona. "Not if we wish to be rid of those accursed Autobots once and for all. Not if we want to survive out there."

Jhiaxus started to go.

"And clean up this mess, will you?"

After the incident, Eros wandered down the corridors with Grumble. The turbo wolf led her toward a door and seemed to scratch at it. She sighed and tugged at his tail a little. "Come on, Grumble. Don't do that." she told him. "We need to get back."

She looked up at the door and entered it.

The room was filled with various trophies and items retrieved from battle. Some looked to have been stolen from Autobots, but Eros had to guess that was what happened when Jhiaxus defeated his enemies. She expected it and nor did it grant any surprise.

She was intrigued by a crate when she noticed something familiar sticking out of it. She walked over and noticed that it was an Energon javelin that once belonged to one of her fellow Academy members. She couldn't remember his name, but she knew he used the weapon many times in battle. She continued to see what else she would find.

Grumble became bored with the wait and decided to chew on the javelin.

"He's certainly made a collection..." Eros murmured, mildly disturbed by all the deaths she knew he had committed.

Grumble simply growled softly in response.

Eros rooted through the crate until something caught her optics. She blinked once, reached in and removed a music box. Her optics widened as she ran her fingers over the design and hand-crafted sculpt of metal.

Grumble sensed her unsettled way and nudged her, but Eros barely acknowledged.

She stood up and walked from the room.

O

Jhiaxus was sitting in his library when Eros entered. She looked troubled, and even a little bit more than angry. But most of all, she looked as though she sought answers. Jhiaxus straightened and stood up, noticing the music box in her hands.

"This was my mother's." she said, "What are you doing with it?"

Jhiaxus stared down at the object in her hands for a long time. He closed his optics for a moment before looking at her.

"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?" he asked calmly.

Eros scowled at him. "Don't play games!" she spat. Her voice shook with another emotion that Jhiaxus could compare to fear. "Tell me. Why do you have my mother's music box? She gave that to me when I was a sparkling and took it with her right before she..."

She trailed off and her optics widened in horror. Realization hit her all at once.

"Oh God..."

Eros backed away from him, unable to resist dropping the music box to the floor. She shook her head slowly, as if she struggled to process it. Jhiaxus approached her, reaching out with two hands, but Eros shrieked and swung her hands, slapping him across the face. Jhiaxus took them for a moment before he grabbed her wrists to stop her. Eros made an effort to break free, but her furious features slowly crumbled and she shook with despair and anger all at once.

"You killed my mother!" she shrieked. "You killed her!"

Jhiaxus stared down at her, still holding those wrists and watching with a look of internal struggle.

"Yes..." he said, quietly.

Eros looked shocked to hear that, panting heavily through her intakes. "Why?" she moaned, anguish in her vocals. "_Why_?"

But she knew the answer. Decepticon. Autobot. It was obvious why he did it.

"Your mother's death was swift," Jhiaxus replied, still unusually quiet. "I encountered her and took a shot to her helm. It ended immediately."

"And that makes it RIGHT?" Eros nearly screamed. "Is that what you're trying to do to me? Are you trying to finish the line of Magnus? IS THAT IT?"

Jhiaxus narrowed his optics and his brow knotted. "Why in the name of science would I do such a thing to you?"

Eros was freed from his grasp and glowered at him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know, WHY WOULD YOU?!" she spat. "Why do Decepticons do the things they do? They do it because they care about no one but themselves! My mother was EVERYTHING to me and you took that away! You took it away because you are the cruel, Energon-thirsty lord they claim you to be! I thought there was something in you that could be redeemed, but I was WRONG!"

Eros turned and left the room in tears.

Jhiaxus stood there for a long time before he let out a snarl and punched the wall so hard, it buckled the metal and shook the collection of data he had on the shelf beside it. He rubbed a hand across his face and struggled to contain the horrid beating of his spark as it raced so rapidly behind his chest plates. Curse these emotions! They threatened to consume him!

He truly felt remorse for what he had done. It was the first.

And it was frightening.

O

Eros had cried herself to sleep and Grumble had taken a spot beside her. When she slept, she dreamed of a time when life made more sense. When she would sit beside the fountains in the center of Iacon and just daydream about wonderful things.

Her mother walked up to her.

"Eros...I knew I'd find you hiding here." Rhea laughed gently.

"He doesn't understand." Eros grumbled, staring down into the Energon pool.

"Your father has his spark in the right place, dear." Rhea chided, "But he sometimes needs to be reminded. We all do at the best of times."

Eros sighed. "I know, mother..."

Rhea placed her hands on Eros' shoulders. "Sweet spark, give him a chance," she said. "We've all done our part for Cybertron and you will do. We simply want to see you better yourself so that you can live comfortably and find a suitable mate. Someone who would love you as much as I love your father."

"I don't want to be a council member!" Eros protested. "It's so...boring! How do you manage to go through it?"

Rhea smiled. "Knowing I can come home to my dear family, that's how."

Eros actually smiled now. "Yes, I suppose you're right, mother." She turned to her a little with an amused look. "How are mother's so smart?"

Rhea kissed her forehelm. "It comes with the programming, sweet spark." She flicked her playfully where she had kissed her. "Now then, do you promise to behave for your father a little more? I don't want to hear any more horror stories from Pontus again."

Eros rolled her optics. "Pontus is a dumb aft."

"Well...we used to be friends in school, but Pontus is the last person I want to hear these things from." Rhea said. "He still believes there is a future for himself and me. I don't know how many times I have to say the word 'no' to that mech. I would just as soon avoid him entirely. So please...behave?"

Eros smiled a little. "Okay, mother. I promise."

"That's my girl." Rhea said, standing. "Now, you have studies to do. Alpha Trion will wait no longer."

"Yes, mother."

Rhea winked at her and they walked away together.

The dream shifted and the happy, peaceful world of Cybertron was gone; it had been replaced by the decrepit, obliterated realm of war and death. Eros was older, standing before her mother while holding the music box she had been given. Rhea was going to depart with her squad members on a mission to Kaon and Eros wanted to make absolutely sure that her mother had something to remind her of what waited for her when she returned home to Iacon.

"Eros, you don't have to give that back to me," Rhea said, smiling.

Eros pushed it into her hands. "Listen to it when you need to remember us, mother."

Pontus was standing beside Ultra Magnus and watched the sight with restrained grief.

"Okay then, Eros. I will." Rhea laughed gently.

Eros embraced her mother tightly. "I love you, mother. Come back safe."

"I love you too. Take care of your father." Rhea whispered in her audio receptor.

Eros giggled a little. "I will."

O

Eros awoke from her dream with a small moan of anguish.

Grumble lifted his head and leaned forward, attempting to offer her some for of comfort, but Eros would not have it. She pushed the wolf away with a groan and leaned her head back to the side, facing away from the door of her room and attempting not to weep again.

"Mother...what do I do?" she asked, softly.

Just then, the door opened and she heard Jhiaxus' voice. "Stupid creature..." he spat, at Grumble. "Why should you be permitted to comfort her?"

Eros wanted to say something to that, but she felt his weight at the other side of the berth and didn't move.

"I understand your anger, Eros." he said, "What I did was unforgivable. But I know you could not believe me when I tell you that I am sorry for it. And I am. I don't know why I feel this way for you, but I do." He chuckled sadly when she didn't respond. "It's okay. You don't have to answer me. I understand."

Eros frowned somewhat.

"Truth of the matter is...I don't know how to cope with such emotion," Jhiaxus admitted. "Admitting I do not understand something is difficult, believe it. But you... You've awakened something in me I can't ever look away from. If hating me for what I've done makes you happy, then I can be happy. Because I never want to see you sad again."

Eros couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jhiaxus..." she said.

It startled him and he blinked, turning around to see her facing him.

"I don't hate you..." she said, smiling sadly.

Jhiaxus closed his optics when she touched his cheek with one hand.

"But it's going to take me a long time before I could forgive the murder of my mother." Eros told him, her smile disappearing. "You took her life. But I have also taken the lives of Decepticons. We are both to blame for this, this is true..."

Jhiaxus stared down at her. "Yes...we are."

Eros sighed and closed her optics. Jhiaxus carefully placed an arm around her shoulders and held her to his chest.

It was strange. It was wrong.

"I should hate you, but I can't..." she whispered. "I feel only emptiness."

Jhiaxus closed his optics and grimaced with pain.

It would take a long time to heal.

O

_Note_ - When Justice appears in a throw, it usually signals that some injustice needs righting, that something in the world is dangerously out of balance. This could be interior to the Querent (not giving the self its due; arrogance), or it could be the calling of the Querent (to right some external wrong). It is important, however, that the Querent be aware that most things in the exterior world that they perceive (at least as mediated by a tarot throw) are in fact an externalization of some interior process or conflict.

There is a song called "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri and it reminds me of this chapter.


	8. The Chariot

~O~

**The Chariot**

Eros had indeed taken a long time in silence.

Jhiaxus understood her reasoning for it, but at the same time, she had to know that this was war.

Her silence in the passing days troubled him, but he would respect her decision. After all, he had killed her mother; she was an important bot in her life. Jhiaxus could understand her pain, though he had never known of the loss of a parent. His own father was a brutal animal and he had never known his mother, though he did dream of her sometimes - a bot with no face. Connections with family always confused him. Why would there be a need for such things? Perhaps he could freely say that given his own relationship with his father.

Still, it was the maddening silence that he hated.

Meanwhile, as he pondered this alone, Eros remained outside to think on her own. She stayed away from the ship and wandered into a forested area where she came across a small stream. She sat down beside it and ran her fingers through the water.

She closed her optics and let out a soft sigh.

The sound of movement alerted her to the trees and she stood up, readying her weapon. She could see the shape of a bot approach, and the symbol of an Autobot along his white shoulders. She relaxed a little and frowned, startled by the sight.

It wasn't a bot she recognized.

"Eros!" the Autobot exclaimed. "Thank Primus I've found you!"

Eros frowned suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'm not named by any Autobots, but they call me The Tracker." he explained. "I was sent to go find you. Pontus believed you were off-world and I tracked you here. I have a ship not too far from here. Come quickly and we can hurry home."

Eros backed away when he offered his hand.

The Tracker seemed confused by this. "What's the matter?"

"How did you find me?" Eros asked, cautious.

The Tracker hesitated once before smiling. "You were taken by Jhiaxus," he told her. "Though the bot is smart to conceal his traces, I was able to find out your location by observing security footage outside of your drop location. They were damaged beyond repair, but a few seconds revealed his identity."

Eros felt her spark grow cold. Those few seconds could have also revealed the fact that she attacked her own Autobots to protect Jhiaxus. She noticed the Tracker's odd smile now. He was certainly not going to take her back without some form of answers for her crimes. As far as the Autobot populace was concerned, she could very well have committed treasonous acts.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

The Tracker seemed to put on airs. "Know of what, Eros?" he crooned now, all kindness gone. "That you took efforts to harm your fellow Autobots for him? That you willingly allowed Jhiaxus to kill good soldiers so that he could remain unharmed?" He slowly advanced on her with maliciousness in his vocals this time. "How exactly should we pass judgment on you for your crimes? What you have done is treason, Eros of Ultra Magnus! I merely discovered the truth today, but when we return I will share the rest with them!"

Eros backed away and showed no fear, despite the possibilities. "I have nothing to fear."

"Obviously, but we will find something for you to fear." The Tracker promised.

Just then, the familiar sound of Jhiaxus' vocals seemed to freeze them where they stood. "It is me you should fear, Autobot dog." he hissed.

The two looked over and noticed Jhiaxus standing there, murder in his gaze. He looked at Eros. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I want you to return to the ship." Jhaixus told her gently. "I have some refuse I need to take care of."

Eros frowned at him. "I can stay. I'm no child."

"Very well." Jhiaxus looked at the Tracker. "Enlighten me, mutt. What exactly are your intentions? I'm intrigued to know before I drop you where you stand for presuming to threaten my guest on MY planet. Make it quick for I am a bot of little patience for things like you."

The Tracker laughed with contempt. "Jhiaxus. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where we'd meet. Very well. I'll tell you the truth." He drew out a curved blade from behind his back. "I had my orders to find her, that was all. The fact that she attacked Autobots to save you was nothing short of despicable. Pontus wanted to make sure she was brought back alive, but I had every intention of making sure that the condition would not matter. No Autobot should live for those sins. NONE! And you will not stand in my way."

Jhiaxus' lips curled with fury and he drew his swords. "You DARE assume that right!" he spat. "You think to make commands of ME?!"

The Tracker smirked. "Eros can have the pleasure of watching as I cut off your head!"

The two mechs charged at one another. The Tracker's blade slashed across Jhiaxus' face, slicing the protoflesh as the larger mech jerked back. The Tracker swung his curved sword, catching Jhiaxus' blades as they came down. He twisted and jerked one of them from Jhiaxus' hands, sending the blade spinning end-over-end through the air and it embedded itself into a tree. Jhiaxus didn't show the slightest bit of waver and merely swung his wrist, colliding his other sword into the Tracker's blade. He swung so hard that it actually caused the weapon to splinter and crack in half.

The Tracker barely had time to retaliate and was stabbed through the shoulder with Jhiaxus' sword. He let out a scream and felt himself lifted into the air. Jhiaxus glared furiously up at him and the Autobot squirmed on the blade, snarling with effort.

"Open your optics for the last time to your shining, mundane creed, Autobot mutt." Jhiaxus hissed, his red optics flashing with menace. "For you will not even have the pleasure of watching as I make myself a throne of your Autobot corpses."

The Tracker groaned, Energon leaking from his wound. "You're nothing but a rabid dog, Jhiaxus!" he spat, with effort. "You won't win this war!"

Jhiaxus smirked at him. Then, he snarled and reached up, takingthe Tracker's jaw tight in his claws. "I...always...win." he whispered, emphasizing his words by slowly crushing the Autobot's head in his hand. Energon and metal pieces fell and he discarded the corpse with a regal flick of his wrist.

Eros watched the sight in shocked silence as Jhiaxus retrieved his blade from the tree. He turned to her and sheathed the blades behind him.

"Eros..." he began.

"Wait." She said, looking up at his face where a long cut formed a horizontal trail across his nose and cheeks. "You're bleeding."

Jhiaxus reached up and touched his face, coming out with a little bit of Energon. He stared down at his fingers with a chuckle. "It's nothing, really." he assured her. "I've bled worse than this. I just wanted to be sure you were all right. We can return to the ship and you may resume your peace."

"No, just..." Eros struggled to find the proper words. "Let's get your face fixed up and we can talk."

Jhiaxus nodded his head. "Very well."

O

Despite Jhiaxus' assurances that he was fine, Eros insisted on tending to his face. Specter stood beside them while Eros dabbed at Jhiaxus' cut. The Decepticon Warlord would have felt a little silly being tended to in such a manner, but it was Eros and she was the exception.

He was watching her eyes the entire time, but he didn't speak.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

Jhiaxus blinked. "Whatever for?"

Eros met his gaze and sighed, looking away. "I don't know. I should - "

When she started to pull away, Jhiaxus took her arm gently. "Eros, wait a moment." he said. "There is something I must say as well. It's...complicated for me, you understand. Though this is war and those you love are bound to die in some form, I still took the life of your mother. The life of someone who brought you into the world. To condemn a master who would give life..." He hesitated a moment and seemed to struggle for his words. "They surely wept when they made you."

Eros watched him with surprise on her face. Specter had remained silent, his lips parting in equal amazement.

"I am going to say words I have said to no one." Jhiaxus continued, "Words that I never believed would fall from my lips."

He looked at her and spoke more true to his spark than he had ever been.

"I'm sorry."

Eros was silent, studying his features. Jhiaxus stared at her for a moment before looking in Specter's direction.

"Was that acceptable?" he asked, vocals mildly tense.

Specter smiled. "It was perfect."

Jhiaxus chuckled and Eros did as well.

"I don't know what my spark is doing anymore." she finally said, hanging her head a little bit and dropping her arm. "It's supposed to be all wrong, what this is. I'm supposed to hate you, but I can't and I don't know why. Maybe I'm just losing my mind."

"And what is _this_, exactly?" Jhiaxus questioned, intrigue lighting his features.

Eros felt her faceplates warming a little and she laughed weakly. "I... I don't know."

Jhiaxus was silent for a moment, studying her features. "Ah, I've embarrassed you..."

"Well, not really." Eros admitted, laughing softly. "I embarrassed myself."

Jhiaxus smiled gently. "You should never have to feel embarrassed by what you feel, Eros." he told her. "Not with me, anyway."

Specter cleared his intakes. "Well then...I'll just leave the two of you alone while I check on the engine status."

"Specter, the engines are not damaged." Jhiaxus pointed out.

"I'll damage them myself."

Jhiaxus could only laugh at that and shake his head while the bot left the room. He turned his attention to Eros.

"I would not see anyone harm you." he promised.

Eros stared at him in silence.

Something changed in the air between them. A gentle warmth that Eros felt pulled by. Her mind screamed as many insanities as she could create, but for some reason, she just didn't want to hear them anymore. She just didn't want to feel angry or confused. She just wanted to accept what was happening and damn the consequences. But her Autobot nature - No, Autobot was a title, not who she truly was in her spark, right?

She felt herself moving closer to him and his hands reached up, cupping her cheeks gently. Eros couldn't help but shiver. He seemed fascinated with something and his brow furrowed only the slightest. He was waiting for her to pull away - he even held his hands barely to her face to be certain that she had such a choice - but she didn't seem to wish it.

His optics closed halfway and he moved his face closer, his lips barely touching her own.

_Oh._

Eros hadn't expected the wave of heat that would shoot up her spinal relay at such a light touch. That was certainly unexpected. She'd been kissed before when she was young and had merely dated a young bot from her school, but she'd never actually had such a feeling from it. She had also never interfaced before either.

Wait, why was she thinking about something so scandalous?

Eros shuddered and retreated only a fraction, letting out a nervous sound. But she threw it aside and returned, pressing her lips to his.

Jhiaxus couldn't resist the pleasured rumble that rose up from his intakes. Their kiss was slow and gentle at first, their lips moving against each other before Jhiaxus nuzzled her mouth slightly, encouraging her to deepen their kiss. It took a moment, but when she opened her lips to his silent request, the air around them abruptly grew hotter.

_Don't let it get out of control._

The voice warned Eros as she kissed him back with a little more anxiousness than what she expected from herself. The labored sounds they made between kisses filled the room and Jhiaxus almost fell backwards when she finally managed to regain her senses by pushing his shoulders back a bit.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other, breathless cycles of air bursting from their vents. Jhiaxus' optics darkened slightly and he leaned his forehead against hers. He looked as though he was struggling internally to resist his own primal urges.

"Primus..." Eros whispered.

Jhiaxus smiled a little. "That...was certainly unexpected."

"Yes..." Eros agreed, struggling to calm her internals.

They remained in that position for a while; Jhiaxus' fingers roving gently over her cheeks while she had instinctively placed her own hands on his shoulders.

The two sensed optics on them and looked back, noticing that a drone was standing there and had seen the entire thing. His visor flashed in alarm and he quickly fled down the corridors. Jhiaxus sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"I can only imagine the questions my servants will have for me..." he muttered.

"All you must do is properly answer them." Eros replied, smiling a little.

"My only answer I've ever had is killing them."

Eros arched her brows. "Why?"

For once, Jhiaxus didn't have an answer. "I don't know."

"Then maybe it's time for a change?"

Jhiaxus was silent again. "Maybe so."

O

_Note_ - The chariot is one of the most complex cards to define. On its most basic level, it implies war, a struggle, and an eventual, hard-won victory; either over enemies, obstacles, nature, the beasts inside you, or to just get what you want. But there is a great deal more to it. What does this all mean? It means a union of opposites, like the black and white steeds. They pull in different directions, but must be (and can be!) made to go together in one direction. Control is required over opposing emotions, wants, needs, people, or circumstances; to bring them together and give them a single direction, your direction. Confidence is also needed and, most especially, motivation. The card can, in fact, indicate new motivation or inspiration, which gets a stagnant situation moving again. It can also imply, on a more pragmatic level, a trip (usually by car), a vehicle - in the repair shop if the card comes up reversed - or a message.


	9. The Lovers

Note - Mature Warning here and beyond.

~O~

**The Lovers**

Jhiaxus wandered deep into the Energon storage hall to observe the drone's work.

So far, everything functioned properly and the drones seemed to work quicker when he entered. A smile lit his face.

The sound of glass shattering turned his attention to a drone who had dropped an Energon container. He slowly approached the scene as the drone frantically attempted to clean the mess with his claws. He made panicked sounds as the shadow of his Lord loomed over him.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord!" he cried, "I'll get it cleaned and - "

Jhiaxus calmly smiled and bent down, picking up the broken container. "That's all right." he told the drone. "Simply get it cleaned and continue on with production."

The drone was confused to all Pit, but nodded dumbly. He had expected his master to kill him on the spot for Jhiaxus was not one for mistakes, even insignificant ones. "Y-Yes, my Lord! At once!" he stammered, quickly getting up and rushing off to get something to clean the mess with.

Jhiaxus looked at the drones, who had stopped production to observe the scene with stunned silence.

"Well?" he snapped. "What are the rest of you staring at? Back to work."

They quickly resumed their tasks.

Jhiaxus left the hall and found Eros in the training room with Grumble, attempting to teach him some tricks. Grumble didn't seem too interested until she promised him treats consisting of Energon. Jhiaxus managed a small chuckle as Eros began to teach him how to follow her commands.

His beast certainly changed since its birth.

"Eros." he said.

She turned and smiled a little, starting on a game of tug-of-war with Grumble involving a stick. "Yes?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I'd like to show you something, if you will allow me so."

"Okay." Eros allowed Grumble to take the stick and she followed Jhiaxus.

He led her into the cafeteria and turned, reaching behind his robes. Eros arched an optic brow at his gestures. He smiled and made a motion with his finger. "Turn around and close your optics, please." he said.

Eros chuckled. "What for?"

"I have a gift, but you cannot see it yet."

Eros couldn't resist her laugh. "Okay."

She turned as instructed and closed her optics. She could hear the Lord of the Twilight moving about in the cafeteria for several moments and began to feel anxious about what he was doing. After a moment of waiting had passed, Jhiaxus finally spoke.

"Okay. Open your optics and turn around."

Eros did just that and turned, noticing that he had set up an entire area of delicious-looking Energon meals in front of her. She laughed in surprised delight and took a spot on one side while he took a spot on the other. She was completely thrown by his gentlebot behavior. Not even her own Autobots had ever had the thought to treat her in such a way.

"You did this by yourself?" Eros asked.

Jhiaxus smiled and shook his head. "Not all of it. I had made sure my cooks prepared only the finest."

"Hmm. I see some of my favorites here. Were you doing research?" Eros smirked a little.

"...perhaps a little."

Eros laughed and shook her head.

"Also, I took the liberty of tending to your music box." Jhiaxus bent down and retrieved the item in question, holding it out to her. It shined brightly under the light. "I had it mended, the tune properly aligned and each broken piece replaced for you."

Eros looked stunned. She reached out and took the music box, staring down at it in disbelief. It looked brand new as the day it had been made. She opened it and the melody from her sparkling-hood played, crisp, clear and vibrant in the silence of the room.

"Dear Primus, it looks brand new!" she exclaimed.

Jhiaxus looked at her with mild hope in his optics. "Do you like it?"

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I do."

"No force can bring your mother back, but I hope to atone for taking her from you." Jhiaxus continued. "If you would allow me the chance."

Eros was silent for a moment, considering his words.

"I will..." she finally said.

O

Later on that evening, Eros and Jhiaxus laid in the grass outside to observe the stars above.

"...'Think to yourself that every day is your last...the hour to which you do not look forward...will come as a welcome surprise'." Jhiaxus was finishing, "My father used these words before. How strange that wisdom would come from one who used only the will of his ferocity."

"My father was never much for affection, really." Eros said, with a sad sigh. "Since mother died, he made it his point to only value the Autobots. Sometimes, I believe he forgets he has a child..."

Jhiaxus glanced at her. "I don't think that's true."

"Really?"

"Ultra Magnus has come off as a fool - I mean no personal offense, forgive me - but he does not seem to be one to forget what is important," Jhiaxus told her. "You are his child and his only child. Even a beast like me would understand such."

Eros frowned at him. "Why do you call yourself a beast?"

"It is what I am."

"I've seen that side of you," Eros told him. "But you've shown me you're capable of something more."

A smile lit the corners of Jhiaxus' lips. "We are all capable of great peace...and violence."

They were silent for a long time, just staring up at the night sky.

"Jhiaxus?" Eros said.

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously.

She didn't answer, so he rolled onto his side and looked down at her. "What is it?"

Eros blinked somewhat, seemingly in deep thought about something before smiling up at him. She reached up and placed a hand against his cheek to which he gently held there with one of his own larger, dangerous ones. Eros studied the difference in their hands for a moment.

"I think this is crazy, but that's why I trust it." Eros said, softly.

Jhiaxus chuckled gently. "Yes, I feel I do too."

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus was doing everything he could to forget about his lost child. So long it had been since she had disappeared - what was too long for a father to have to endure anyway - that his spark began to feel cold in those passing days.

_How long must I go on enduring such a fate? _

"Ultra Magnus."

The Autobot sughed and turned, facing Pontus and Tau with a look of frustration. He had been attempting to load up his ship when the sound of Pontus' voice interrupted him.

"What is it, Pontus?" he asked.

"We are doing everything we can to find your lost daughter," Pontus told him, smiling that same oily smile of his, "We are not the ones who have given up hope."

Ultra Magnus chuckled sarcastically. "I know you, Pontus. You never help anyone for free."

Pontus glanced at Tau. "He really has no faith in me, does he?"

"Not at all, Pontus."

Ultra Magnus' optics fell onto Tau. "Tell me, do you enjoy living in his tailpipe the way you do?"

Tau smiled sarcastically now. "Yes, it's nice. You should try it sometime."

Ultra Magnus turned and his voice was softer, resigned and filled with pain. "My child is gone. I want to be left to mourn that fact in peace..."

"Very well." Pontus replied.

The two bots walked away, leaving Magnus alone. Tau looked at his friend and exhaled.

"The Tracker never returned from his journey." he said.

Pontus arched his optic brows. "Really? Well that's a shame." he replied. "I suppose it's safe to assume he was killed by Jhiaxus. He was quite skilled at his craft, but if he faced Jhiaxus personally - like I'm sure he had - he was as good as dead."

Tau thought about it. "And what did all that work prove if you knew he'd be killed?"

Pontus stopped and smiled at him. "Think, my friend." he said. "Jhiaxus hasn't made an appearance on Cybertron since Eros disappeared. If he had her captured, why hasn't he made any demands? A warlord such as him would not resist bringing down Ultra Magnus in the most personal way possible."

Tau squinted at him curiously. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Something is indeed going on," Pontus assured him. "And I intend to find out what that something is."

O

Several days had passed and Eros was asleep in her room.

Jhiaxus lay beside her upon her request, just watching her sleep contentedly. It felt a little peculiar at first, but he was willing to oblige her so long as she felt comfortable with it. He merely smiled and let out a pleased sound, gently rubbing a claw across her cheek. The gesture stirred her from sleep and she blinked slowly, opening her optics and looking up at him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you." he said.

She smiled a little. "It's no trouble." she replied. "I sleep too much anyway."

Jhiaxus managed a small laugh. "How strange that I would find an Autobot in my arms..."

"Many strange things have happened recently. But I find myself welcoming them."

He studied her curiously. "Truly?"

"Yes. Truly."

Jhiaxus smiled down at her and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. "It was your innocence."

"Excuse me?"

"Your innocence compelled me to you." Jhiaxus went on to explain. "That is the spirit of your age. All Autobots I have met are nothing more than common hypocrites, liars and thieves. They cannot reflect a single thing. But you... I've seen many Autobots of different creeds, laws and realities. But I've never encountered one who can reflect a truly innocent heart."

"I have taken Decepticon lives though." Eros argued quietly.

"Yes, but you feel regret for that. I can see it in your optics." Jhiaxus said. "You don't enjoy the taste of war."

Eros sighed and glanced down. "No. I wish things could go back to the way they were." she told him. "I wish I could have my mother back. I wish we can all just stop fighting. What is this war even about?" She laughed softly, sadly. "It's strange how I've been fighting and I don't even know what for."

Jhiaxus looked surprised. "You weren't told?"

"I was told that I had a duty and a weapon was put into my servos." Eros explained. "It was only later that I realized I had to fight to protect Cybertron. But no one told me that it would involve killing friends I grew up with, bots and femmes now wearing enemy symbols. I told father of my feelings, but he warned me it would be this way. It was such and I wasn't even asked. I was told."

There was a silence that fell between them and Eros looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Jhiaxus frowned down at her. "What for?" he asked. "You have a right to speak your feelings. The Autobots forbid it, but I never will. If you wish to yell and vent your frustrations, you do so. There is nothing worse than holding so much in and being unable to release it. Trust me, I know."

Eros smiled a little. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Jhiaxus leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. It was a fleeting gesture, but one that brought her forward to kiss him when he parted. It drew him to her and once again, she felt that intense sensation between them building as it had when they kissed for the first time.

"Jhiaxus..." Eros whispered, against his lips.

"Yes?"

The Lord of the Twilight rumbled his question in such a way, it made her armor itch. He seemed to sense this and his optics met hers with a questioning look. Something broke within her and she felt compelled to him, to just let go and feel what she wanted without consequence.

Of course, there was something else she had to tell him.

"I...really don't know how to tell you this...but, uh..." Eros began, parting and giving him a small, half-amused smile. "I've never really...well..."

"Oh." Jhiaxus murmured. His optic brows went up slightly when he realized what she meant. "Oh!"

Eros nodded. She didn't seem ashamed by this, merely stating the truth. "Yes." she answered.

Jhiaxus made a thoughtful sound and moved closer to her so that he was sitting directly in front of her now. He looked serious, but not his natural "Decepticon" serious. "And the concept doesn't frighten you?"

She laughed and shrugged, placing her arms around his shoulders for another kiss. "Why would it frighten me?" she asked, "I'm with you, after all."

For some reason, those truthful words made his jaw tighten. "Yes. You _are _with me..." he rumbled, an animal-like sound that made Eros' Energon heat pleasantly.

He kissed her again and settled himself comfortably on top of her. He could feel a swell of lust course through his Energon, but the Decepticon warlord fought back with all the patience of the universe. After all, it would be more delightful if he could draw out their pleasure.

_Patience. _He reminded himself, when she wrapped her arms around him. _You have pleasured many femmes before. _

Ah, but none were like her. None made him feel as powerful as she.

Eros closed her optics when he began to kiss her jaw, then her neck. "Untouched..." he breathed. "For all these cycles...waiting for me."

Eros smiled at the truth in such a near breathless statement. "And now you have me."

The Decepticon murmured slightly, kissing her once more as his fingers smoothed down her chest. Eros shifted when he moved lower and made a soft, appreciative sound when he touched her _there_. Oh. Oh, that felt quite good having his fingers teasingly explore her. He was quite mindful of his claws, which she inwardly appreciated as well. It was something having a fierce warlord treat her so...gently.

She couldn't help it when her panel retracted, exposing herself to him.

Jhiaxus smiled, but it wasn't the usual predatory smirk he held when he was moment's from taking the life of an unfortunate bot. Eros started to say something, but he brought a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak. Just feel." he told her.

Her optics watched as he kissed his way south and when she realized his intent, she leaned back with a gasp when his mouth found her. His glossa teased, probed and flicked in all the right ways, knowing exactly where to probe and what to suck. Dear Primus, she had no idea ANY mech could be this good at doing something like this. She wasn't embarrassed by the soft, aroused sounds she made. She'd never been much of a noise maker, even during her own explorations. The only sounds were her breathless gasps and the lewd noises of his attentions.

She glanced down, watching that incredibly smooth glossa dip into her over and over. Jhiaxus opened his optics and met her gaze. His look was indeed predatory and filled with heat; it was an incredible, erotic sight that made her shudder. His fingers stroked the rim of her valve gently.

"Feel me." he repeated, in a deep, pleasured tone.

Eros moaned softly, instinctively arching her back when he slid two fingers into her.

Jhiaxus gently and slowly stroked her, watching those optics close and lips part slightly. The lovely blue Autobot even tried to move her hips in time with his motions, a gesture that he thoroughly enjoyed. She was helpless to the pleasure and completely at his mercy.

It didn't take long until Eros overloaded. Jhiaxus' mouth covered hers, silencing those cries. After a moment of allowing her to collect herself, Eros smiled breathlessly up at him.

"Well." she said. "That was something."

Jhiaxus chuckled gently, kissing her forehelm. "It's just beginning, my dear Eros."

For once since the days before the war, Eros actually felt happy.

And so did Jhiaxus.

O

_Note_ - The Lovers are also a reminder that we need others to become fully human. Lovers, friends, adversaries - each one teaches us, each one stretches us. The Lovers also represent raw desire. The words associated with this card are: Love relationship, Union, Passion, Sexuality Pleasure, Humanism, Desire, Personal beliefs Individual values, Physical attraction, Connection Affinity, Bonding. Also, Jhiaxus uses a line here from Horace, the leading lyric poet in Latin.

I realized that I haven't written good smut in a little bit. So...here be some smut, you guys. LOL. Continued in the next chapter.


End file.
